Misery Business
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: Chloe and Clark ...alone... at the Fortress. Will the outside world allow two young lovers peace or will the Age of Heroes intrude and demand it's greatest presence.My Season 7.
1. Nothing Left

Smallville:

Misery Business

by

Heather Seasons 1-6 and pieces of Bizarro(S:7)

_**Pairings: **_Clark/Chloe, or Chlark if you like

**Rating: **PG-13 Parents Strongly Cautioned.

This story contains some material that many parents would find unsuitable for children under 13 years of age. Parents are strongly urged to exercise greater care in, and are cautioned against letting children under the age of 13 read this story unattended. This story contains one or more of the following: **intense violence, intense sexual situations, strong coarse language, or intensely suggestive dialogue.**

_**Disclaimer: **_This story and any content relating to the Smallville franchise is not authorized by Tollin/Robbins Productions, Millar Gough Ink, DC Comics, WB, or CW. I own my computer ... Can I have Chloe and Clark instead?

Chapter One

Nothing Left

Six months and six days had passed since his abrupt disappearance to his Fortress of Solitude. Brilliant white light expanded within the Kawatche caves and carried with it Smallville's errant paladin wearing only a snow-white bodysuit with only three accessories: a necklace with the House of El crystal that Raya had given him in the Phantom Zone, a wide silver wristband adorning his left arm , and a backpack of sorts.

He breathed in the stale air of the cave and closed his eyes for a moment to absorb the feel of being near Smallville once more. His hair had grown back out down his neck and, if at all possible, his body mass had increased; muscles stretched the skin tight bodysuit well beyond what its original dimensions when he started his training.

With a contented sigh he sped off to find his reason for returning.

0

It was still early evening in the town of Smallville. The sun had exposed the central time zone with its last rays signaling the winding down of the local businesses, all except for a few entertainment oriented, the Talon being one of the few.

Kal-El stood atop the roof opposite and narrowed his eyes into his X-ray vision, scanning the inhabitants of the coffee shop. A grim look overcame his features as he did not find his target for the evening. With a quick look from side to side he lifted his arm and spoke softly into the silver wristband. "Eclipse mode."

The snow-white of his bodysuit rapidly darkened concealing his bulking frame against the night sky as he knelt down and looked in the direction of Metropolis and then leapt into the night sky.

His thoughts returned to his training and his failure to, as of yet, master the ability of flight. Instead he leapt as far as he could, which took him far beyond Lowell County, and from there he sped to the only other place he knew.

0

Chloe Sullivan picked herself up for the third time that night. Her jaw felt unhinged from the right cross that landed her on her butt. 'Chivalry truly has died a nasty death,' she thought.

She reached into her coat pocket and was stopped by a restraining hand.

"No surprises, Sullivan," threatened a male voice from behind. "We already know about your Taser."

She was quickly disarmed. "In fact I think Steve-o here has tasted its effects."

Steve-o grabbed the Taser depressed the activation switch and watched at the blue arc of electricity jumped back and forth.

Chloe eyed the arc and tried to step back and make another run for it, but she was held in place. "I…" was the only word she was able to utter before the Taser was jammed into her abdomen. Instead it was replaced with a shriek of pain.

She dropped to the floor and twitched involuntarily as the effects of the massive jolt ran the gambit through her body. Before the twitching ended she heard the inevitable sound of a metal slide being pulled back on a semi-automatic pistol.

The male's voice came back again. "We warned you once to stay away from the labs, Sullivan. Hopefully, this will send a message to all those other Woodward wanna-bees."

The CRACK of a gunshot sounded at the same moment Chloe Sullivan saw the tip of the gun barrel glow red and fold downward. The gun exploded in his hand and the threatening male fell to his knees screaming and holding what remained of his hand.

A familiar WOOSH blew past her and she watched as Steve-o and his accomplice were knocked unconscious and she was taken into the arms of someone she thought lost long ago.

"Chloe!" Kal-el almost yelled. He pulled back and let his X-ray vision scan her heart and her head briefly to assess the damage. "You're okay," he breathed in relief. "Your heart is in normal sinus rhythm and no neural pathways were destroyed."

He picked her up and brought her over to the couch near the doorway. "You'll be okay. Just let the shock wear off. Give it a moment."

"C-Clark?" Chloe stammered.

Kal-el nodded and Chloe took him in, surveying the changes that had developed over the last six months.

"You've … changed."

He nodded once more and then surveyed the room including the two would-be murderers. "We need to get you out of here. There could be others."

Chloe nodded without thinking and then she looked down at the bleeding hand of the unknown male that had almost killed her. "Shouldn't we call someone?"

Kal-el didn't bother answering her at the moment and instead he picked her up and sped through the Planet's hallways and out the front door before she could protest.

0

Moments later Kal-el set Chloe down next to him in a deserted alley a mile away from the Daily Planet and scanned the area once more to be sure before he lifted his left wrist and spoke into the silver band.

"Semi-casual Mode."

His black jumpsuit shifted again this time from the waist down into black jeans with accompanying belt with a silver buckle. The sleeves of his upper portion shortened and the material appeared to be tight woven cotton.

"Whoa," Chloe whispered to herself as her eyes widened. "Color me impressed with the zap-o-matic wardrobe. Clark …"

Kal-el stopped her in mid sentence. "Coffee?"

"Umm…"

He held out his elbow and Chloe slipped her hand around his arm. They stepped out of the alley and across the street to the Starbucks. After placing the order he could see Chloe was chomping at the bit to ask her questions. He only smiled in response to her obvious eagerness. A few minutes later they were ensconced in a secluded corner and Kal-el waited for the onslaught.

"Clark, where have you been?"

"The Fortress."

Chloe waited for a moment and then prompted. "And?"

"I've been training, Chloe," he elaborated.

She eyed the size of his biceps. "Obviously. You look like you could bench press Rhode Island. Care to expand on that?"

Kal-el looked down to his coffee. "After I defeated the Phantom I went back to the farm and slept it off."

He tried looking anywhere but at her eyes. "I heard about Lana…"

"Clark …"

He shrugged the offer of sympathy off and continued before he lost his nerve. "It was then that I found out what happened to you."

Chloe took on a nervous appearance. "Oh."

His eyes snapped to hers. He saw the hurt look on her face. "That's not what I meant. I-I figured out that your Kryptonite power was healing after what Lois told me. I knew you didn't need me after that and just my presence in Smallville was only putting you in even more danger."

He continued at an even faster pace. "With my mom gone to Washington … well there was nothing left for me here. J'onn encouraged me to start my training and …"

"J'onn?" Chloe interrupted.

"Our Martian Manhunter."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well he was watching over me … Jor-el sent him. I…"

Chloe reached out her hand and covered his. "Clark?"

Kal-el looked back up and for her face full of caring. "We missed you."

For the first time in six months Kal-el felt like Clark Kent.

"I've missed you too. That's one of the reasons I've come back."

Chloe sipped at her coffee. "Smallville bound once again?"

Clark's eyes slipped from hers once again. "Not exactly."

Smelling yet another story that she would never write Chloe pressed on with the questioning. "Enough with the cryptic already, Clark. What's going on?"

He set his coffee down and took her free hand in-between his two. Chloe looked down at how small her hand was, or more to the point how large Clark's hands were and how warm they were at the moment.

"I'm losing myself, Chloe. Every day I spend alone listening to Jor-el and J'onn drone on about improving my abilities and learning about Krypton and Earth … I'm becoming what I never wanted to be."

Chloe's expressive eyebrows bunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Clark took a deep breath. "I'm turning into Kal-el. Every day I feel more and more of Clark slipping away and I need something to help keep me grounded."

Worried eyes replace confused. "Tell me what you need."

Clark's lips pressed together and he looked to her face. He couldn't believe how much he had missed his closest friend and confidant. "I need you, Chloe. I need you to come back to the Fortress with me."

Chloe's mouth parted in surprise. "I … I …"

Clark squeezed her hand and rapid-shot the rest. "I know it's cold. I talked to Jor-el about it and we've figured out something. And I know it'll just be us up there and you'll be bored, and I've figured out something. And I know you've got your job with the Planet, but Chloe, come on, you nearly got killed tonight, if I hadn't been there…"

She bit the inside of her lip and then interrupted. "It's my life, Clark. I have my eye on the Pulitzer and I'm not stopping until it's mine."

Clark smiled, this time his teeth even showed. "I can give that to you."

Chloe laughed out loud at that. "It's something I have to earn, Clark. You can't give that sort of thing out."

"Even if one of the things you do while you're up there is write a book about me?" Clark countered.

It was official, Chloe was floored? "Excuse me. Did the Clark train just leave the station?"

He shifted her hand in his, intertwining his thumb along side and gripped the back of her hand. "After I finish my training I'm coming out of the superhero closet. The whole reason I'm doing this is to help the world and I'm not going to be able to keep this a secret if I'm out there every day doing what I do."

Chloe was stunned literally speechless.

"You can watch me train. You can even go through it yourself. Well, some of it anyway. You can learn all you want about Krypton and my parents and me and whatever you want, and when the time comes I'll take you to whatever publisher you want and you can get full credit for discovering life on other planets. Tell me that won't earn you a Pulitzer."

"I…I…"

"And when you get your job back at the Planet I'll give you exclusive rights to interviews. You'll always get the inside information, Chloe. Please, I can't do this without you."

Chloe's brain seemed to be shorted. Single words seemed to be flashing in her mind's eye: Alone, Clark, Pulitzer, Me, Him, Clark. Then light sifted through and her mind started functioning again. I'll be alone with Clark, just me and him, and I get to write the story that I've been sitting on for two years? Can someone please pinch me?

A small smile crept on her lips. "What's your plan?"

0

Chloe dropped her keys into her bag and laid the bag on the stool by the door.

"Clark, what about my apartment? What about …"

Clark slipped his backpack off of his shoulder and opened it up. Chloe looked inside and her eyes widened for the tenth time that evening. "Whoa!"

She reached inside and pulled out a one of several bundles of bound hundred dollar bills. She gave him the look that said 'you've knocked over a bank, haven't you.'

"I cashed in a number of diamonds I made." He smiled. "It's amazing what you can do with a bunch of coal, heat vision and a little pressure."

"How much is here?"

"Fifty-thousand. It'll hold the apartment and we can arrange maid service every so often to keep the dust out." He laid his hands on her shoulders. "Believe me, I've thought of everything."

"How long are we going to be gone?"

Thus it came; the one reason Chloe might balk at accompanying him to the fortress. Clark looked away and mumbled, "Six more months, a year at the most."

Chloe let slip the sweater coat she was folding and turned to check out if what she heard was true. "That long?"

Her legs gave way and dropped her at the corner of her unmade bed.

Clark's heart sank. "There's quite a lot to learn, and my abilities are still not quite developed."

She let out a restrained laugh. "There's more. Aren't you like superman enough?"

Clark chuckled uneasily. "I've got to master my current abilities, and apparently I have some different sorts of vision that still haven't come around and until I learn how to fly I can't …"

Chloe's head snapped up. "You can fly?"

He shook his head. "No, that's the problem. I can't get over the whole heights thing."

Falling back on the bed Chloe laughed out loud. "Only Clark Kent can walk through flames, step in front of speeding bullets, but get nauseous at the thought of falling out of a ten story building."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the door jamb smirking at his best friend and how nice it was to have her point out his human frailties. He watched as her expression changed, knowing what was bothering her before she said anything.

"After a couple of weeks, a month at the most, you can use the caves to visit Smallville. You won't be trapped like I am."

She lifted herself up immediately questioning his last statement. "What do you mean trapped?"

"Jor-el insisted that any break in training would mean extending the length of time I'd be spending there. Just this trip will add another two months for some reason."

Chloe jumped up off the bed and ran to her bathroom to collect the necessities. "Clark, why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to rush you. You're the one that's doing me the favor." Then as an afterthought, "We'll need to stay the night anyway. You won't be able to arrange anything until morning."

Chloe shook her head as she broke out a travel case for her make up. "I'm paid up for the next month in rent and I can be late with the electricity bill. It's not as if I'll be using any for a while."

Clark stood straighter. "What can I do to help?"

0

"Coffee!" Chloe exclaimed. "What am I going to do?" With a resigned sigh she continued. "I don't suppose there are electrical outlets?" she asked hopefully.

Clark smiled with reassurance. "Bring whatever you need. There are ways to power up appliances."

0

Two large boxes and three suitcases delivered via superspeed later Clark waited as Chloe unplugged the unnecessarys and turned off the lights to the apartment and locked the door.

She tugged on her thickest coat and pulled on a pair of matching mittens. "Okay I'm ready for the deep freeze."

Clark reached up behind his neck and undid the clasp of his necklace. "Turn around and lift up your hair."

She looked curiously at the Kryptonian symbol and did as Clark asked. He reached around and fastened the clasp and watched as she dropped her hair. "It really doesn't match the coat, but thanks Clark."

He took the teasing in stride. "It's to stop the temperature from hurting you until you are able to withstand it better. Jor-el said that he had a way to provide you all the protection you'll need."

She fingered the pendant for a moment before she felt Clark lift her in his arms.

"Ready?"

Chloe slipped her arm around Clark's neck, pulled her face into his chest, and nodded.


	2. The Intended

Chapter Two

The Intended

"So, does this skintight, blindingly white jumpsuit make my butt look big?" Chloe said with blatant sarcasm.

Without thinking Clark responded. "Your butt looks perfect."

Chloe's eyes widened with glee. "Clark!"

His face reddened almost immediately. "I-I mean…"

A satisfied smirk overtook Chloe's features. "I think I like this _truthful_ side of you."

He looked down and fumbled with a silver bracelet identical with his own.

Chloe pressed her advantage but tried to stay restrained. "Is that for me?"

Clark nodded and then stepped forward. He took her left wrist and slipped it on, adjusting it to a comfortable fit. "It's a link to Jor-el." He stepped back giving Chloe a bit of personal space. "It's voice activated. Just say what you want and he can adjust the styles and fit more to your liking."

She couldn't seem to resist and let her hands roam across her midsection. "For being such thin material it's really warm."

"It's Kryptonian." He replied walked over to the wall and passed a hand across the blank face. A small alcove appeared. "Just say what you need and Jor-el can make almost anything you need."

Chloe's eyes narrowed in skepticism. "You mean you have your own version of replicator technology?"

"I guess."

Chloe approached and looked inside.

A hollow and deep male voice sounded around the room. "The unit is called a reproductor, Chloe Sullivan."

She jumped and looked around for the intruder.

Clark set his hand on her arm in a calming gesture. "That's Jor-el."

"Your father?"

"Not really."

"Chloe Sullivan. I am the memory of Jor-el imbedded in the master crystal that is the central nexus of this structure," the voice explained.

Chloe screwed up her face in uncertainty and gave a short wave. "Uh, hi, I guess."

"Kal-el, you have wasted valuable time. You must continue your training," the voice continued. "I am capable of conversing with your intended while you are occupied with more important activities."

Clark's eyes widened with fear and Chloe's jaw dropped open in response to Jor-el's directive.

"Jor-el, a little privacy, please," Clark pleaded.

"Seven additional minutes, Kal-el," the hollow voice replied.

Chloe had half of an accusing smile pointed directly at her companion. "Intended?"

Clark's hands fumbled repeatedly searching for nonexistent pockets to busy themselves as his ears increasingly reddened. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Obviously," she replied as she eyed a flat surface that might be called a chair. "Care to shine a light on the meaning?"

Clark turned around not wanting to face the subject. "Jor-el refused to allow anyone access to the Fortress and I was losing myself."

"You've already told me about that, Clark."

"Right. Well I, uh, I came across something in my studies." He paused for a moment and glanced briefly to the petit blonde. "One of tenants of Rao is…"

"Rao?" Chloe inquired.

"Rao is the, well, I guess for lack of a better explanation, the Kryptonian God." Clark shuffled back and forth clearly nervous. "He used to be the father of the gods in early history but the latter three thousand years Krypton became a monotheistical culture."

"Gotcha. Anyway, Rao?"

"Right, um, one of the tenants of Rao is the maintenance of family. Kryptonian married early in their lives. Political reasons, arranged marriages…"

"Clark?"

His voice picked up a rapid pace. "The only way I could have anyone here is if they were related to me, or soon to be related. I mean it's not like … I mean you're the only person that knows all of my secrets other than Pete and well…"

"Kal-el," the hollow voice resounded.

"I gotta go," Clark said in an almost relieved voice. "I'll explain more later." And with a blur of speed he was gone.

Chloe was still wide-eyed with surprise. _Was Clark saying what I think he was saying?_

0

Chloe busied herself for the next couple of hours as she waited for further explanation from _her intended_. The idea boggled her mind and she found herself sitting or staring out into blank space in wonder.

The rooms inside the Fortress were unlike any she had ever encountered. The bedroom where she and Clark had their conversation was nothing more than an alcove for a bed which was anything but a bed. There was something that might be considered a pillow and nothing else, sheets or otherwise.

After discovering the jumpsuit and its advantages of being able to become anything she wanted and the additional plus as acting as an insulator to the sub freezing temperatures she left her clothes in her suitcases.

A long sheet of crystal became a desk of sorts for a few pictures and her laptop. But considering her power supply problem hadn't been addressed she didn't think it was wise to boot it up.

"Ugh," she complained. "How am I supposed to keep myself busy? I can't stand the waiting."

"I am at your service, Chloe Sullivan," responded Jor-el.

Chloe jumped and let out a scared, "Eep!"

She clutched a hand to her breast and let out a huff of breath. "You've really got to stop doing that!"

"You are safe within the confines of the structure, Chloe Sullivan."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Obi Wan. So, what's Clark up to?"

Without a second thought Jor-el responded. "Kal-el is attending to his studies."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "Anything in particular?"

"Currently Kal-el is learning seventeen Earth languages, the 723 known physical elements of the universe, Kryptonian mating practices as of those of Earth, the time dilation theorem, Zerkoian mathematics, the poetry of Fauk-no-San of Sirius Seven, and the various fauna and shrubbery of the Smokey Mountains of North America."

"Uh … that's it?"

"Indeed. I am disappointed as well," Jor-el seemed to sigh.

Chloe laughed. "I was being facetious."

"As was I, Chloe Sullivan."

"You can just call me Chloe," she responded.

Jor-el put on his best disapproving voice. "In doing so I would disrespect your family and its noble name. Doing so to my son's intended is a grave insult."

Curiosity pulled at Chloe's forehead. "From what I've seen I always thought you didn't care about us lowly humans."

"On the contrary, Chloe Sullivan, I care deeply else I would not have sent my only son to your planet. My concerns in previous years have been the result of Kal-el's lack of development in regards to his Kryptonian heritage." A slight pause lit the air before Chloe could respond. "Jonathon Kent has prevented Kal-el from fulfilling his destiny and that is an affront that could not be tolerated."

Chloe crossed her arms in defiance. "Mr. Kent loved Clark. He only wanted his safety and what was best for him."

"And as a child that was enough. Because of his meddling countless lives have been lost," replied Jor-el.

"Clark has saved hundreds of people!" Chloe shot back.

"And exactly how many people were killed because Kal-el was not prepared for Zod? Answer me this Chloe Sullivan. If Kal-el had been at the height of his power only two years ago would he have succumbed to the machinations of the Brain Interactive Construct known as Milton Fine? And in doing so would the hundreds of people in Metropolis, not to mention the surrounding cities and states, died because one adoptive father wanted to shelter my son from his destiny?"

Chloe's face fell. "I – I don't know."

Jor-el's voice calmed. "Your devotion to my son and his adoptive parents is commendable, Chloe Sullivan. However, you must also concede that Kal-el is meant for the whole of Earth and not solely for the comfort of a single family nor a solitary community."

"Jor-el, leave us!" Clark commanded from the entrance to Chloe's room.

Chloe jumped and spun on her heel to find Clark with a determined look.

"Now you see why I wanted you here."

She nodded. "He's very persuasive."

"You have no idea."

Chloe looked down for a moment and then back up. "So, we're engaged?"

Clark cringed at the word. "Not really." He saw the serious look on her face and continued. "A few weeks ago I was telling him about my parents, Pete, and you."

Chloe made herself comfortable on the chair near the desk. "What about?"

"We got on the subject of who knew about my powers, Krypton, you know."

She acknowledged with a nod.

"He asked about how you and Pete found out and if I trusted both of you." Clark met her eyes. "You already know about how Pete couldn't stand the pressure, but when Jor-el asked me about you …"

Chloe's head tilted in inquiry. "What about me?"

Clark took a breath. "I told him all about you; everything."

He turned to the side, deflecting her gaze once more. "What it all boils down to is that I told him I trusted you with my life, with everything that I am."

"Clark," she whispered softly.

"That's when he went into more detail about the tenants of Rao. See, being my intended is Earth's equivalent of courtship or formal dating, I guess." He paused long enough to glance her way and judge her reaction.

Chloe sat in somber contemplation, listening intently so he continued.

"On Krypton marriages are arranged between families, for the most part. Couples are put together for a _period of intent_ to see if a formal engagement is possible. If there are multiple families vying for the same person then that period of intent is for each of the possible matches until each head of family is agreed that their children should proceed further. So you see, we're not really engaged."

0

Chloe needed time to process the info dump of barbaric Kryptonian dating practices and had asked Clark to take a walk so she could have some time to herself.

After having come to terms for the hundredth time over the last few years regarding their relationship status, or rather lack of said status, Chloe was knee deep in a conundrum. On one hand the main reason she was delegated to the back burner was due to Lana. _Oh, bad choice of words; burn. Sorry Lana._ Well that was over with. _And anyway, Lana never knew the entire truth about Clark in the first place._

Life moves on and with it another opportunity to rekindle lost romance. _We're all by our lonesome_.

After agonizing over her options she came to a decision. _There's only one way to find out right from the start whether or not it's worth yet another broken heart._

She found him in his room. Clark's back was to the door. His head was cradled in his hands engaged in yet another round of epic brooding.

"Hey," she called out softly.

Clark spun in the chair but remained seated. "Hey," he returned with a gravel voice. He cleared his throat. "I mean, hey."

Chloe steeled herself. "Clark, I need you to be one hundred percent truthful to me. Do you think you can do that, no matter what I ask?"

She saw him swallow nervously followed by a nod.

"Good," came her response. "'Cause I can't go though this again. It's better to know up front …"

She inched forward. "Clark, you know my feelings. I've told you on a number of occasions… denials and obfuscations aside."

Clark nodded again.

"I loved you back in high school, and after. Once I found out your secrets I think I've loved you even more. So you see what I have to lose here."

"Chloe," he began.

"Shut up, Clark," Chloe snapped with a nervous laugh. "I'm trying to figure something out."

Inching forward once again she continued. "See, I can tell that you're lonely up here in the great white north's attic. What I need to know is if it's just generic loneliness or something else, and I can only think of one thing that can give me my answer."

She came to his knees and pushed them apart with her own legs. "Clark, I'm going to kiss you."

"Chloe," he began.

"Shut up, Clark." Her face softened and her eyes wandered his features as her hands nestled in his hair. Her next words were barely whispered. "Tell me what you need with your kiss, Clark. It's the only way I can be sure."

Without another pause Chloe dipped her head down and tasted what she had dreamed about for a year and a half. The last time they kissed it was desperate passion of lost opportunity and goodbyes. This time it was more of a beginning and tender wanting.

Clark's hands found his way to her hips and he slid them up along her back when the electrifying presence of her tongue made itself known.

She let loose a sob of emotion into his mouth as tears ran down her face and then deepened the kiss to something hungry, something once restrained and now allowed to be loosed.

Chloe pushed him back toward the desk and slipped her legs across his, pressing her body against his, pushing her soul into his.

They broke apart with a gasp and Chloe slid her face along his. "Clark, I want you to take me." Hot quick breath cascaded along his neck. "I need you to show me. I need you to show me everything you have."


	3. Revelations

Chapter Three

Revelations

Georgia (Western Eurasia) At the Black Sea

(Translated from Kartuli)

"_Thank you, Bah-tal_," Diana said as she bowed her head gently. "_May Demeter bless your vineyards this spring_."

The elderly woman nodded hurriedly. "_Your silver is thanks enough._" She looked around in nervous anticipation. "_Hurry, you must go before your bed is found empty._"

Diana gently smiled and passed through the heavy door that blocked out the cold winter wind. She looked up and frowned at the storm-clouds that covered the sky. Thunder could be heard in the distance echoing against the mountains.

"_Please, Grandfather, stay your hand. You know better than I that my destiny does not lay in the lands of my ancestors_."

In the distance atop the highest mountain she could see a bolt of lighting strike and the resulting rumble of thunder shook the very ground where she stood after which the winds calmed and a slight smile found its way back to the face of a lone traveler.

"_Thank you, Grandfather. I promise to make you proud_."

A short hike later found Diana speedily making her way down a docking bay and into a questionably stable sea plane. She clicked the rusty seatbelt into place and gazed unhappily out the grimy window at the mountains she would probably never see again.

"_Farewell, Mother_."

0

(Two Months Later)

(Fortress of Solitude)

"Clark," Chloe breathed heavily. "Not that I mind waking up to … uuuunnnn."

A low chuckle found its way from under the sheets as its blonde inhabitant clutched a head-sized lump in the vicinity of her lower midsection.

"Mmmmmm," she hummed through a wide smile. "Jor-el is going to be seriously ticked off if you're late againnnnnnn."

She almost pouted when Clark stopped what was quickly becoming a most welcome morning occurrence, but it was replaced by a happy grin again when he emerged from the sheets with a kiss.

"Morning," Clark purred.

Chloe grabbed a handful of hair and pulled him in for a deeper kiss silently bouncing around in her head at her happiness. A few moments later they broke the kiss and Chloe chirped, "Go on so you can get back here and warm me up after your lessons."

"I can't wait," he responded with bright eyes.

0

Lex Luthor dropped down from the overturned bed he was using as a makeshift pull-up bar and looked over his newest visitor. "Dr. Williams, what do you have for me?"

Williams looked around at the large cell he had been called to and narrowed his eyes as he looked around for obvious cameras. "We're ready for field testing on our newest project."

Lex took a small white terry towel and wiped at his forehead. "Is he stable? I really don't need anymore bad publicity at this juncture."

Williams beamed back. "Not only is he stable, but after Garner's treatment he's even willing."

Lex wrapped the towel around his neck and smiled grimly. "Very well. Try out your new toy and if it works properly then I want you to find that person we were discussing and activate Project Janus."

0

Chloe followed the corridor around to the nexus of the Fortress and stared in wonder at the sight of Clark suspended in mid air surrounded by a halo of red. Since her arrival Clark's training had increased. Jor-el had even commented to a week previous that her presence had calmed his son giving him a set resolution that he had not seen in the six years before.

Clark's muscle mass had nearly doubled since his arrival and with the aptitude he had showed over the last two months Jor-el reevaluated his training to an additional eight to ten weeks, a far cry from the original six months to a year. It seemed as if the lack of constant arguing was beneficial to the learning process.

Chloe sighed and returned the way she came however she forked off into a different hallway once she closed in on their room. A laptop sat on a sheet of Kryptonian crystal humming almost eagerly in wait.

She pulled up her research document and quickly entered in a few brief lines of data before lifting her head.

"Jor-el?" she queried.

"Yes, Chloe Sullivan."

"Could you tell me a brief history of your family?"

As with weeks before Jor-el tutored Chloe on the various aspects of Krypton and the known galaxies for the book that would follow Clark's unveiling to the world.

0

Dr. Williams stood outside the common room of Belle Reve Sanitarium. Along side stood a thirty-something man dressed in casual business attire.

"Anyone?" the man asked.

Williams nodded.

The man found a random patient and then closed his eyes briefly. A smile found its way to his face and when he opened his eyes the mayhem began.

Christopher Wayside was well on his way to recovery after being diagnosed with specific dementia disorder. Instead of completing his prescribed treatment of three more group sessions and a final evaluation he flipped the paintbrush he was holding and jammed it into the ear of a long term patient by the name of Van McNulty quickly ending Van's treatment along with his life and also setting off the common room's inhabitants to frenzy.

Christopher's last words before being subdued were, "she's safe … she's safe now."

The orderlies were zip-cuffing Christopher Wayside's wrists before transferring him into isolation when Dr. Williams and the unknown man stared on in satisfaction.

"Now one of my choosing … the tall orderly I think, with the blonde hair."

The man closed his eyes once more and reopened them again, as before. The moment he did the blonde orderly slipped his security baton into his hand and blindsided his partner.

"I told you to leave her alone, you bstard!" he screamed.

Dr. Williams smiled. "Very good, I think we're ready to proceed."

0

(Two Weeks Later)

Chloe sat at her desk as was her routine while Clark was away training and typed happily on her laptop before she felt warm lips grace her neck.

"Mmmmm," she smiled and tilted her head aside to allow Clark access. "You are getting really good at that."

Clark chuckled. "It helps that you taste so good."

A wide smile widened on Chloe's lips. "If you think that's supposed to turn me on … well, your lips already did that."

She spun around on her chair and grabbed Clark's hands before they roamed too far. "Sex, sex, sex, is that all your alien mind ever thinks about?"

His eyebrows rose. "You didn't seem to mind yesterday and the day before that, or even the three hours the night before that."

Chloe recalled the previous days. "Yeah," she sighed happily. "But a girl likes to be romanced every now and again, Romeo."

Clark frowned. "If we go out tonight it'll add more time to the training."

She looked dejected for a moment. "And in a couple of months we'll be free from Jor-el's thumb for the most part."

Chloe stood up and sank into Clark's arms letting her hand slide to his chest she ran it along feeling the extreme definition of his muscles. "I love being here with you, no meteor freaks, no Lex Luthor, no …"

"Yeah," Clark whispered while rubbing small circles on her back. "But I do miss Mom's pies."

Her head rose. "Next time I'm in I could stop by and see if she'll make you one?"

Clark shook his head. "Congress doesn't recess until Easter; she'll be in Washington. By then I hope we're out of here."

They stood, holding each other for another few moments until Chloe looked back up. "I feel so tiny next to you."

Clark didn't laugh this time like he always does. Instead he bent his knees and dropped his height until he was eye to eye with his intended. "You're perfect, don't think any different."

She responded with a smirk and her eyes glassed up. "Okay, now see, that's romantic."

0

Diana sat on the beach in front of Spencer's Hardware store carefully studying each and every face she could discern on the cold morning. The grey hoodie and overly large coat she wore hid most of her features from the average passer-by. Most people, if they even noticed her, gave a nod as they walked or drove past the store. She felt anonymous for the first time in her life.

The vision she received from her distant cousin some four months previous led her to that very spot to await the one event that would define the rest of her life. Now if only that event would hurry up and occur it would please her to no end. Waiting had become monotonous and if there was one thing Diana was described at it was very rarely the adjective, patient.

At the sudden sound of a door slamming open her head swiveled to the left and witnessed a young man emerging from a pastry shop and dashing down the walkway. A moment later another person exited, but this time that person was yelling.

"Somebody stop him! He's got my deposit!"

Diana watched as the young man jumped into the back of a truck and said truck's tires burned in quick exit. Her face darkened as she stood and absently moved her right hand to her back as if to check something. Her eyes darted back and forth down the street to make sure everyone's attention was on the fleeing truck when she took two steps to the waiting alleyway.

Her boots dug in to grip the small side street when she came around and began to parallel the escaping truck speed for speed. It wasn't long before she and the truck were on the open road and Diana purposely fell behind to gain the tactical advantage. She could see the young man crouched behind the cab of the truck holding on to the bed railing trying to keep his balance when she took two deliberate bounds and a final leap into the air.

Her jump took her thirty feet into a defined arc that would lead her to her prey for that morning when she saw the hand of the young man, wide-eyed, lift a handgun in his defense.

Diana was three-quarters of the way there when an explosion sounded and she knew she was being fired upon. Her eyes narrowed and her left wrist jetted forward in defense. Her right hand slipped behind her back and withdrew a weapon and the battle was all but over before it had rightly begun.

The bullet from the 40 caliber handgun ricocheted into the cornfield to the left and Diana landed solidly into the bed of the truck slashing downward into the young man's wrist holding the handgun. Panic and pain seared their way into the young man's brain.

"YAhHHHHHHHH!"

Diana braced herself and leaped out of the truck as the brakes were slammed on and it slid to a stop.

The driver quickly opened the door and jumped out holding his own firearm.

"Nick! Nick what happ…" He halted in mid step and looked in the middle of the road at the person wearing the twice-too-big coat and whose head was covered in a grey hood. What shocked him even more was the blade she was holding at her side.

"You and your friend have thirty seconds to return to the pastry shop and surrender yourselves or else face my retribution."

0

(The Next Day)

"I have a few things to take care of and I should be back by dinner time," Chloe said as she shouldered her backpack. "Need anything?"

Clark thought for a moment. "I would almost kill for something sweet."

Chloe smiled. "And here I was thinking I was sweet enough for my super man."

The well-muscled man leaned against entryway. "In that case I'll take some tasty meat … preferably a breast and a thigh."

Chloe's eyes sparkled in mirth. "Clark! That's it, I've corrupted the incorruptible. You are officially a perv."

Clark straightened and looked off proudly setting his fists against his hips in a stately gesture. "Super-perv, able to leap tall headboards in a single bound. The rugged alien from a lost world sent to Earth to ravage young women and corrupt their sense and sensibilities. By day he is mild-mannered Clark Kent but by night ladies and gentleman … well, lets just say lock your daughters away."

Chloe smacked his chest playfully. "My headboard better be the only one being leaped and bounded."

They, not so quickly, said their goodbyes and Chloe activated the return controls that placed her in the Kawatche caves.

After a short hike about half a mile away she slid off the tarp that covered her car that was hidden to insure a less exhausting trip into town.

Her first stop was always the Talon to relish in the bitter goodness that was a triple-latte and an hour or so perusing the Daily Planet and the Smallville Ledger. She leaned on the counter after ordering her latte and scanned the headline for the Ledger.

_Vigilante Wanted for Questioning_

"Whoa, what's this about?"

"Where have you been?" the waitress behind the counter asked. "It was all over town by last night."

Chloe looked up. "What happened?"

The waitress leaned in and whispered covertly. "A guy named Jake Hastings and his brother Nick robbed the deposit from Sylvia's Pastry yesterday morning. According to them some girl chased down the speeding truck jumped in and cut off his hand; same with his brother."

Chloe's eyes widened as saucers. "What?"

"Yeah," the waitress agreed. "I mean I've seen some weird stuff in Smallville, but still."

After paying for her latte, Chloe sat at a wide table along the wall and delved into the lead story in the Ledger and occasionally whispered to herself at some of the lines.

"Authorities are baffled as to how the vigilante

boarded the truck and exactly how the wounds

were cauterized. 'It's like it was done with a

surgical laser scalpel…' senior resident

Dr. Connors remarked."

And.

"Sheriff Nancy Adams commented, 'We have

no room in Smallville for people that take the

law into their own hands. The vigilante will

be caught and prosecuted for her crimes.'"

0

Chloe folded and tucked the newspapers into her backpack and made her way to the Smallville sidewalks to do a bit of shopping before she made her way to the Kent farm to check up on things for Clark. After making a few purchases she found her car and set out of town following the familiar rows of corn that made up most of the outlying areas.

After pulling into the drive she noticed a familiar truck that should be in the long term parking at the local airport.

"What's Mrs. Kent doing home?"

She parked her car and before she turned off the engine she saw Martha Kent standing at the front door to the house. Chloe hopped out of the car and smiled brightly. "Mrs. Kent!"

Martha stepped down the stairs and opened her arms wide for a hug. "Chloe, it's wonderful to see you."

"I was just coming by to check on the house for Clark. I wasn't expecting to see you."

Martha's face went into shock. "You've seen Clark. He's back?"

Chloe quickly looked around. "Maybe we better talk about this inside."

Martha nodded. "I was just making some coffee."

Chloe smiled in response. "You always knew how to make a girl feel at home, Mrs. Kent."

Once Martha closed the door she looked to Chloe for news.

"Clark's not back yet, but he should be home for Easter," Chloe started.

Martha let her confusion show on her face. "Then how did you know?"

Chloe looked down in slight embarrassment. "A couple of months ago he came and got me from Metropolis; right before Christmas in fact."

If Martha was confused before then she was doubly confused when Chloe dropped that bomb. "But I thought he was at the Fortress?"

"He was, he is … we are."

"We?" Martha asked.

Chloe clasped her hands together and raised her face up. "Clark and I … well …," she started. "We're together now."

Relief and a slight bit of elation fell over Martha's body. "My baby's finally wised up has he?"

"You're the first to know."

0

After only two weeks of waiting, Diana came across someone that did not belong on the streets of Smallville; someone that wore clothing that was not made from natural elements, wearing a necklace that provided otherworldly protection upon its wearer, and one who wore a single bracelet very similar to the twin bracelets that adorned her own wrists.

She followed the girl along the rooftops, keeping pace with the small car and making doubly sure that the girl knew that she wasn't being followed.

Using the large structure in-between the house and the road Diana made her way through the field undetected. Once she was inside the barn proper she let her senses guide her to a loft located inside. There was furniture and a desk with books and papers lying about. After a search Diana found a sheet of paper with curious symbols, curiously familiar symbols and she knew that she had found who she was looking for.

Exiting the way she arrived, Diana made her way around to the front of the barn and up to the front steps of the house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the screen door.

0

"I wonder who that is," said Martha as she stood. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

Chloe frowned. "And I didn't hear a car drive up."

Martha opened the door while Chloe stepped to the side looking for something heavy to pound with. You didn't live in Smallville and have the name Chloe Sullivan and not answer the door without some form of protection anymore.

"Hello, can I help you?" Martha said with her polite but curious voice.

"Greetings, my name Diana Troy," the young lady said as she removed her hood and let waves of black hair spill across her shoulders. "I'm in search of the young blonde female that arrived just recently."

"Chloe?" inquired Martha.

Diana's face relaxed and a smile tugged at her cheeks. "Of course," she said to herself. "Yes, please. I am in search of Chloe."

The inquisitive side of the young reporter could not take anymore when she stuck her head around the corner of the door. "I'm Chloe."

Mrs. Kent opened the screen door. "Won't you come in, we were just having coffee. Would you care for a cup?"

The broad shoulders of the visitor dropped slightly in reprieve at her immediate acceptance into the house. "I am honored to accept your kindness, Thank you."

"May I take your coat?" Martha offered.

Diana looked nervous suddenly. "Yes, please. I must confess though that I am armed, but I have no ill intentions toward you or Chloe."

Chloe stepped back. "Armed?"

Diana grasped her coat and opened it letting it fall to her waiting hands. Chloe and Martha looked on at a shoulder harness that held a dagger under the left arm and something heavier on her back.

"The dagger and the Falcata are a few of the traditional weapons of my people."

"I can't place your accent," Chloe said with slight nervousness to her voice. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I am not. I've come to meet the persons of my vision awarded to me from the Goddess Demeter. I've traveled across the globe to meet you and your unborn daughter's father, Chloe Kent."


	4. Chaos

Chapter Four

Chaos

Diana made no threatening gestures since revealing her weapons. She watched as Chloe shook her head in bewilderment at her statement and was at an obvious loss as to what to say.

Martha Kent, having spent a significant amount of time in the U.S. Senate, was not one to be caught by surprise anymore. "Daughter? Chloe Kent? There must be some mistake … Chloe?"

Chloe looked to Martha. "I … I … we used … intended …"

Martha saw Chloe go pale as the blood rushed out of her face. "Chloe," she said as she pulled a chair out from the table. "Sit down, you're about to pass out."

She dropped to the chair abruptly and stared at Diana. "How?"

"You did not know you were with child?" asked Diana.

Chloe bordered on the edge of panic. "No!"

In the interim Martha handed Chloe a glass of water. "Drink this. Catch your breath." And then to Diana she continued. "How, exactly, do you know about my son and Chloe and more importantly a baby?"

Diana unbuckled her harness and set her weapons aside then calmly sat across from Chloe at the table. "You offered coffee, Madam. I will begin my tale."

0

"I was raised in a hidden valley in Georgia near the Black Sea known to my people as Themyscira. My people have been known by several names over the millennia; most relevant are Sarmatian and Amazonian. We were and still are a warrior people though it has been just over half a century since our last conflict."

Chloe's color seemed to be returning due to the distraction of an interesting tale.

"We are a gifted people: art, philosophies, sport, but underneath in the core of our soul is the desire for conflict." She paused to sip at the cup, grimacing at the bitter taste.

"Sugar, cream?" Martha offered.

Diana accepted and continued. "We have worshiped at the temples of the gods, our ancestors. And we have …"

Chloe stopped her there. "Wait a minute. You say you are descended from actual gods?"

Diana nodded. "As are you Chloe Kent."

She shook her head again. "You called me that before. My name is Sullivan. Clark and I are not married … um … sorta," she said as she covered her face with her hand and moaned. "Can you wait here for a minute?"

Diana sipped at her coffee again as she watched Chloe move to the living room to relative privacy.

Chloe lifted her silver bracelet close to her mouth. "Jor-el I need to speak with Clark."

"Chloe Sullivan, Kal-el is involved with his studies. Did we not have this conversation already concerning interruptions?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Jor-el do you want to be the one to tell Clark that you are going to become a grandfather or would you like me to do it?"

A noticeable silence stood over the com link before the voice of her intended responded. "Chloe, what's wrong. All the crystals in the Fortress just turned … I think it's pink."

"Clark," she tried her best not to sound worried. "I need you to come home right now."

"Chloe?"

"Clark, I need you. Hurry," she whimpered.

"Hold on, baby, I'm on my way."

With that she broke the link. Martha stood by the entryway and then moved to bring Chloe into a hug.

Chloe sobbed into Martha's shoulder. "He's coming."

Diana stood and looked out the screen door and then back to the women in the living room.

"How do you know?" Chloe demanded in an anguished cry. "How do you know that I'm …"

Diana closed to her and placed a hand on her head. "Chloe, you are a child of Demeter. Look within yourself and tell me if I am false?"

Diana's hand grew warm on her forehead seemingly releasing something inside. Just then a loud BOOM shook the house. As soon as it happened it was gone and all three of them heard, "Chloe!"

Clark slammed open the screen door and sped into the living room. "Chloe?"

She let go of Martha and almost jumped into his arms. Again she felt tiny once more, but the feeling of safety overwhelmed anything else in her mind.

"Chloe, baby, what's wrong?" Clark pleaded. "Mom, what happened?"

Before she answered he noticed a third person in the room and directed a considerable amount of anger into his voice. "Who are you? Did you hurt her?"

Diana backed away. "I did not physically hurt your beloved; however I seemed to have inadvertently …"

"Clark, take me to the loft," asked Chloe in her tiniest voice.

His face set in determination, he glared at Diana when he lifted Chloe into his arms and sped away. A moment later he set her down on the couch in the loft and knelt by her side slowly running his hand through her hair in soothing motions.

Worry filled his voice. "Chloe, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. "I – I just found out something – something that might change the way you feel about me."

He chuckled lightly. "You're nuts. Nothing's going to …"

She never let him finish and hit him sharply on the back. "Clark, I need you to do something for me."

He retreated out of her embrace. "Anything, you name it and it's yours."

She looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I need you to listen to me. I mean listen to my body and tell me what you hear."

Clark's brow furrowed in confusion. "What …"

"Just do it for me, okay?"

He turned his head to the side and concentrated, focusing his hearing as Jor-el taught him at the top and moved his way down her body as she asked. _Blood flow to the brain sounds normal, lungs are labored but well within normal limits considering she's upset, heartbeat rapid, but again normal, digestive system – stomach normal …_

His eyes widened at what he heard next. A faint rapid beating under her midsection right near – no right at … He turned his head and his X-ray vision delved into Chloe.

"You can see her, can't you?" asked Chloe tentatively.

He was almost speechless but uttered a single word. "Her?"

Chloe nodded. "According to Diana we're going to have a baby girl."

Clark cut off his X-ray vision and looked up into her eyes. He was struck dumb trying in vain to know what to say, what to feel, until he looked into her eyes. He saw the uncertainty, but most of all he saw the fear of how she thought he was going to react.

"Chloe," he spoke straightly.

"Yeah," she croaked.

"Are you thinking silly thoughts?" he smiled directly afterward.

She saw his face and the acceptance and mischief that she always loved. Rolling her eyes upward she jumped into his arms and choked out a laugh. "Yes!"

Clark lifted her up in his arms. "We're having a baby!"

She giggled into his neck and squeezed him as hard as she could. "I love you."

He dropped her to her feet on the couch and she looked eye to eye with him. "I love you too."

Clark picked her back up and sped just outside the barn door. "I'll be right back. I've got to go get something. Will you wait for me?"

Chloe nodded and waited for him to speed away.

Clark smirked. "You calling me like that. Well, you scared the heck out of me and something kinda kicked in."

She followed his train of thought to its obvious conclusion. "No -- way!"

"Way."

Clark crouched down when he noticed his mother opening the screen door. With a broad smile he leaped upward and shot off into the air. At the height of his leap he turned ninety degrees toward the direction of Metropolis and a loud BOOM sounded again as he broke the sound barrier.

Martha ran from the porch with a worried look on her face. "Please tell me that Kal-el hasn't taken him over again."

Chloe clasped her hands together almost want to clap with happiness. "He can fly!"

Martha looked back up into the sky in a vain attempt to see her son. "He's full of surprises today." Then she turned to Chloe. "Is what Diana said true?"

Chloe, not wanting to take her eyes away from where she last saw Clark, looked down. "We're going to have a little girl," she said simply.

"Well, you have been busy."

Chloe looked back at Martha. "We're not married. Don't worry I wouldn't take a wedding away from you." She paused for a second. "And if I know Clark we might be setting a date when he gets back."

Martha set her hand against her chest. "Oh good, I thought he was going back to Jor-el."

Chloe shook her head. "He asked me to wait for him. And I know he wants to see you." She laughed. "I also know he's been missing your cooking … your pies really."

Martha laughed. "Well I guess I better get busy then."

They walked together up to the porch and Chloe, with a small smile on her face, sat on the swing looking at the clear blue sky waiting for her intended.

0

Dr. Williams attached the last of the electrodes to various portions of the unknown man's head and checked the settings on the equipment that they were attached. "I'm going to set it for half gain, Maxwell. Are you ready?"

Maxwell breathed deep and let it out slowly and then nodded.

Dr. Williams pushed a final button and Maxwell closed his eyes.

0

After returning briefly to the Fortress Clark flew to Metropolis and made one of the biggest and most important purchases he had ever made. A smile stood as a constant on his face the entire way.

The saleslady smirked at the easy prey. "Excited?"

Clark nodded but didn't look up, distracted by all of the glittering jewelry in the glass display case. "That one," he said. "Third row, second from the left."

The saleslady's eyes sparkled. "Do you know the size?"

"Six," answered Clark without a second thought.

She turned around and rummaged around the cabinet behind the counter and returned a moment later setting a display stand on the counter and a polishing cloth to the side. After removing any remaining dust or fingerprints she placed it on the stand and turned it around for inspection.

Clark stared intently, turning it side to side. "I'll take it."

"Excellent," replied the saleslady.

Clark reached into his backpack and retrieved the necessary cash to make his purchase when he was struck with an occurrence he had never experienced before, a headache.

"Sir?" the saleslady said with concern. She made a motion to her nose.

Clark winced and wiped away at his face. Pulling his hand down he saw blood on his fingers. He stepped back somewhat alarmed and took advantage of the box of tissues the saleslady offered.

"It's the cold you know," she said matter-of-factly. "All the dry air messes with sinuses."

Clark nodded thankful for the excuse and concluded the purchase as quick as he could.

0

Maxwell frowned with frustration. "I can't get him; too much resistance."

Dr. Williams nodded and turned to the control panel. "I'm taking it up to seventy-five percent. Try again."

0

On the flight home Clark tried to put the unexpected nosebleed out of his mind; he had more important things to think about. The farm came into view and he slowed to a landing in the driveway in front of the barn. Turning, he saw Chloe sitting on the swing and watched as it stopped suddenly.

A very nervous look appeared on her face, but Clark noticed it was rimed with shining eyes and a mouth that was trying desperately not to break out in a grin he loved so much. He gripped the plush box in his hand and blew out in resolve.

"Here it goes," he said to himself.

He strode confidently up to the porch and saw Chloe was gripping the arm of the swing with white knuckles.

"Hey," he said like he does everyday when he walks into their bedroom after lessons.

"Hey yourself," she replied in kind relaxing somewhat.

"Sorry it took so long."

Chloe thought about the possible double meanings of that statement and grinned in response. "I knew you'd grow into me sooner or later."

Clark's brows furrowed for a moment and whisked it away as Chloe's dry wit. He knelt down on one knee and brought his head up. He watched as his Intended caught a sharp breath.

"This is it, isn't it?"

Clark grinned in questioned response.

She swallowed. "This is the moment I'm going to remember for the rest of my life."

He didn't answer right away. "Chloe, I've been running this through my head for the last few months, ever since we had that talk about … well about being my Intended."

She nodded slightly and he saw how her eyes were welling up, threatening to spill over any second.

"I need you to know how important you are to me. How much you've changed my life for the better. I've tried to find a way to do this ever since."

Chloe ran her left hand tightly down her jeans to her knee and gripped.

"I could have easily given up to Jor-el anytime over the last few years. I could have become what he wanted me to be." He looked down. "But see, all I've wanted to do for the last year is be the person that you wanted me to be. That's why I came for you, Chloe. I can't live another minute with any semblance of sanity and not know if you'll be mine forever."

He looked back up into her eyes. He saw the trails of tears loosed onto her cheeks and the smiling eyes behind them.

"Would you be my wife?"

He cracked open the plush box and presented the diamond solitaire.

Chloe couldn't take it anymore and bounced into his arms. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She found his lips in less than a second and they christened their engagement with much fervor. Less than a minute later she backed away and held out her left hand spreading her finger. "Put it on, slacker! Put it on!"

Clark got caught up with her excitement and did as she commanded only the moment he had the ring at the tip of her finger his head exploded in pain.

"AAaaaarrrgggghhh!" he yelled as he gripped the sides of his head in agony.

The ring immediately forgotten, Chloe screamed, "CLARK!"

He fell against the railing and Chloe watched as blood poured out of his nose down his face. She grabbed his shoulders and tried to lay him down. The pain and worry ran in her voice. "Clark! What's happening! What's wrong?!"

He lay withering in agony rocking back and forth.

0

Maxwell shuttered in concentration and grit between his teeth. "I…need…more."

Dr. Williams once again turned to the control panel. "One hundred percent!"

Maxwell redoubled his efforts.

0

Martha Kent dashed out of the door. "What happened? Oh my God, Clark!"

She saw the blood flowing down his face and almost panicked. "Clark, can you hear me?"

Diana stood close to the door looking on at the fallen symbol of her quest and concentrated. Her eyes widened a moment later and she yelled, "Get back, get back!"

Martha flinched backward but Chloe hung on trying in vain to help her fiancé.

Diana stepped inside blocking Martha and grabbed Chloe by her arms. "I may be able to help your beloved."

Chloe looked up in desperation.

"You have to back away and let me help him," Diana pleaded.

She let go of him and stumbled back when she saw Clark grab onto Diana's arm and growled out in sudden calm, "Let her go."

Diana swung her head back and her eyes widened. "Oh no."

Clark didn't wait and deepened his grip tearing her away from Chloe and flinging her out into the yard. "I said get away!"

Diana landed on her back with a resounding THUMP!

Clark was to his feet in less than a second. "I told you to stay away from her!"

Diana turned around in the dirt and scrambled to her feet bracing herself for what was to come. Clark's fists clenched and he sped to face his enemy. "NOBODY THREATENS HER!"

He swung his left fist and it was blocked away by Diana as her right arm connected with his with a loud grunt sounding deep within her chest.

Diana's face hardened. She tried to grapple with his arm hoping to swing him into a more submissive hold only she didn't see him bringing up his right fist in a thundering uppercut to her jaw. The shockwave from the swing smashed the windows in the front of the house and blew Chloe and Martha to the floor of the porch. Diana flew into the air and out of sight into the tree line almost a mile away.

He turned and saw Chloe on the floor of the porch making her way back up with Martha beside her.

"YOU!" Clark screamed as he saw Martha holding Chloe. "I told you to leave her ALONE!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she watched Clark speed up and grab a hold of his mother. "CLARK, NO!"


	5. Infection

Chapter Five

Infection

**Belle Reve Sanitarium**

"Begin taping," said Dr. Robert Kensington as he flipped open a medical clipboard. He looked up to the camera operator and was given a go-ahead nod. "Patients 48929, 35792, 19044, and 57328 have been prepared as standard for the last ten treatments: 10 milligrams Thorazine introduced via a saline drip. Each patient has fasted for eight hours and all four are still in excellent physical condition."

Dr. Kensington closed the clipboard and set it aside. "Treatments M13, M14, M15, and M16 will be administered respectively. Since a ten percent increase in response occurred in the last treatment I am increasing dosage to eighty cc's."

He gave a nod to the four medical techs that were standing by and they simultaneously injected a different color fluid into a different patient: Black colored, Blue colored, Silver colored, and Gold colored.

0

Maxwell Lord smiled in satisfaction. "I have him."

Dr. Williams nodded. "Good, continue as planned. Send him to release Luthor."

Maxwell nodded and closed his eyes once again.

0

Fear gripped Martha Kent even harder than Clark did at the moment. She watched as her son stared hard at Chloe and he could see the conflict behind his eyes.

"Clark, you have to let her go. She won't hurt me," Chloe said in desperation. "She's your mother. Let her go."

At that he released Martha and grabbed at his head again. "Make it go away!"

"Hey!" came a voice from out in the yard.

Clark spun around and saw Diana standing where she was only moments ago except this time a trail of blood seeped from the side of her mouth.

"You made me bite my tongue. That hurt."

Chloe looked on in shock that Diana wasn't dead from the massive uppercut Clark had delivered.

He didn't waste any time and sped in front of her for another confrontation. However, this time Diana was ready for him. She matched each of his jabs, roundhouses, and uppercuts with well timed blocks. Most of his hits wound up being deflected by her bracelets, but to Chloe and Martha's amazement she was holding her own against a man easily twice if not three times her body weight not to mention super-powered.

They could hear each blow land solidly clanging off the bracelet or being absorbed against her upper arms.

Martha finally regained her composure long enough to run back into the house and find the lead box for what she kept hidden for times like these.

0

Dr. Williams kept watch on Maxwell. Seeing him struggling once again he turned to the control panel and pressed a few more buttons.

0

The lab techs set aside their hypos showing Dr. Kensington that the proper dosages had been administered, and then turned back to the camera.

"As before, we shall administer ten microjewels to each of the patients to activate the serum."

The lab techs centered electrodes to the temples of the patients. The doctor nodded at the ES tech. "Go ahead."

0

Martha ran out into the yard and opened the lead box exposing the green kryptonite mere feet from her son. The effect was, as always, immediate. Clark's back arched and he fell to his knees.

0

At the exact same moment electric current was being introduced to four patients in a laboratory setting in Belle Reve Sanitarium, Dr. Williams was pushing the amplifying device connected to Maxwell Lord's head allowing him to take control of Clark Kent. Diana Troy grasped either side of Clark's head and pushed with all the power of her mind in response, while Martha Kent held green kryptonite inches from her son.

The results were explosive. Green arcs jumped to his head and Clark's eyes snapped open at Diana's touch and he could feel something being pushed out of his mind back to its original source.

Maxwell Lord's back bowed in the chair and he screamed out. Dr. Williams tried to restrain him but was pushed back and lost his footing, collapsing against the control panel simultaneously pushing several buttons at once. The panel exploded and sent a brilliant green surge into the electrical system of the sanitarium.

In a lab, two floors up, four patients received much more than ten microjewels of current to activate the silver, black, blue, and gold kryptonite based serums previously injected into their bodies.

The surge blew out all of the lights in the sanitarium sending many rooms into screams of panic.

"Secure the patients," yelled Dr. Kensington. "Give me vitals as soon as the generators kick in."

One of the lab techs felt around to find his assigned patient, the one with the gold colored serum, but found her mouth instead and her teeth found the side of his hand and bit down.

"AAAAAGGGgg," he yelled. "She bit me!"

The sound of restraints tearing came next. The wounded tech tried pushing her back and he though he almost succeeded when he felt her face under his injured hand, but he crumbled to his knees a moment later when the patient knocked him out cold.

The emergency lighting came on and the remaining techs stood in horror at what stood before them.

Patient 57328 looked from side to side at the occupants of the room in a panic. She shook her head and pounded the palms of her hands against her ears in frustration. Dr. Kensington stepped forward and grabbed her arms. "Help me restrain her!"

She looked up into his face and the doctor saw a perfect replica of a bloody handprint across her face compliments of the felled lab tech. Patient 57328 grabbed a handful of shirt and pushed the doctor back against the wall effectively knocking him out.

She turned to the rest of the techs and screamed at them. They, not being paid nearly enough, turned and scrambled out of the only available door.

0

"Clark?" Chloe cried.

Diana slumped to the side and fell off of Clark's chest and onto her back. Her breathing was rapid and she was obviously physically spent. "He's back."

Martha closed the lead box and set it down on the ground. "Chloe, help me get him inside.

Diana shook her head. "I'll do it."

She slowly climbed back to her feet and slid her hands underneath his legs and back and effortlessly lifted his body in her arms. Martha shook off her amazement and led the way back into the living room to the couch where Diana deposited his limp body.

She swayed for a moment and then backed up and sat abruptly at the nearest chair.

Chloe knelt by Clark's side and brushed his hair out of his eyes waiting for any sign of movement. Martha, seeing that her son was in caring hands looked over at the massively bruised arms of her guest.

"How … are you," she didn't know how much of her son's secret this woman actually knew and so she moved forward lightly. "Are you the same as Clark?"

Diana shook her head wearily. "Your son will be a great warrior when he is trained properly. He is strong and has gifts that I do not. He is a child of the heavens while I am a child of the gods."

She looked at her left arm and winced. "It has been decades since I have suffered injuries such as these."

"Oh, I'm such a …," Martha chided herself. "Can I get you some – ice?"

Diana leaned back and chuckled. "Thank you for your offer, Mrs. Kent. I will be well momentarily."

Martha watched as Diana closed her eyes. She saw her lips move and heard the slightest of whispers and then stood amazed as the black bruises faded and the sun darkened hue of Diana's skin returned.

Diana looked at her arms and whispered, "Thank you, Grandmother."

0

Maya stared out of the grimy second story window of the abandoned apartment building that the three of her new found friends were hiding out in away from the constant prodding and poking of the so-called healers.

After releasing everyone else from their respective restraints the three of them agreed not to leave the fourth for further experimentation even though she was unconscious, or more probably dead. The longer they dragged her along, the colder the unconscious girl's body felt. '_Probably have to bury her in the morning_,' she thought to herself.

Maya sighed to herself over the loss of her hearing. She was stunned when she woke up on the table in that lab in total darkness being felt up by god knows who and not being able to hear.

She'd tried out a sensory deprivation tank once before, where they lay you down in a shallow pool of water and close you in a light and sound proof tank. It really didn't live up to its name. She could hear her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins just fine. Now all she could hear was silence, frightening and maddening silence.

"Hey, deaf girl!" Mary called as she tossed a wad of paper at the window Maya was sitting at.

Talia squatted against the wall closest to the door. "I think she really is deaf; ease up."

Mary flipped her off. "Ease this up, shorty."

Talia scoffed at the abrasive girl. "You're what … an inch taller than I am?"

Mary stood abruptly. "Tall enough to kick your ass down those stairs outside."

"Whatever."

The taller girl stepped forward. "Just like I thought."

Talia stood and walked around the bully of a girl and leaned against the window frame in front of the person that made her escape from the insane asylum possible. The girl looked up briefly and Talia motioned toward her own ears. "Can you hear me?"

The girl shook her head and responded. "They did something to me."

Talia nodded. "That sucks."

The girl stared at her lips in a vain attempt to read what she said but it was still too dark. Talia pointed to her chest. "I'm Talia."

The girl squinted but didn't understand so she shook her head. Then Talia looked around briefly and stopped at the window. She leaned in close and breathed warmly creating a wide circle of condensation on its surface. She then wrote out her name.

The girl, in response tried sounding out the unfamiliar writing but realized the futility. "Tal—Tal-a."

Talia shook her head and then smiled. She leaned back in and huffed again obscuring her pervious writing and then she traced something else. "T. J.," she said in response.

The girl looked back at her and watched T.J.'s lips move. "T.J."

Talia nodded and smiled. "T.J. you got it."

The girl held a hand against her own chest. "Maya."

Talia held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Maya."

Maya smiled for the first time since the breakout and thought to herself that maybe things weren't as bad as she had thought. '_At least I've got a friend_.'

0

Chloe stood in front of the bathroom sink letting the water run occasionally interrupting the flow by splashing some on her face now and again. She leaned in and turned the faucet off and reached for a towel when she noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

"I'm so stupid!" she said to nobody as she cocked her arm. "Jor-el."

"Yes, Chloe Sullivan," came a response.

"Something's happened to Clark."

A very brief moment passed and Jor-el responded. "Scanning."

A longer pause came as Chloe left the bathroom and headed downstairs to see what Jor-el was doing. By the time she made it to her fiancé's side the voice came back.

"Kal-el has suffered an attack to the temporal lobe of his brain. The attack has passed and you must wait until morning for him to regain consciousness."

Chloe sighed with obvious relief. "He's going to be okay?"

"Yes, Chloe Sullivan. However I am concerned with this anomalous attack. Describe his actions surrounding the event."

Chloe found a seat on the edge of the coffee table and stared at Clark."

"I don't know … it looked like he had a headache, which in retrospect he probably was. He shook it off and then a minute later it happened again and he went all paranoid and attacked Diana and Mrs. Kent."

The voice of Jor-el strengthened. "Were there fatalities?"

Chloe shook her head. "Um, no. Diana stopped him."

Now that Clark was out of the woods, so to speak, she realized that Diana had actually stopped Clark or at the very least occupied him long enough for Mrs. Kent to grab the kryptonite.

"Intriguing," he replied.

"Jor-el, he knocked her three fields over and she sped back for more seconds later." Chloe thought for a second. "Is there a chance she's Kryptonian?"

"Highly unlikely."

"Well then how did she do the whole wonder woman thing?"

"I will need more data to form a theory," prompted Jor-el.

Chloe rolled her eyes upward and tried to remember everything Diana had told them at before the whole incident. "Um, her name is Diana Troy. She said she was from Georgia near the Black Sea."

Jor-el responded quickly thereafter. "No Diana Troy is listed in any public or secured records of any European country. Soviet records have been accessed as well. More data," he again prompted.

Chloe's face screwed up in frustration. "What else did she say?" She remembered the fantastical. "Um, she said something about Amazons and that she was descended from actual gods."

Jor-el's voice picked up in tone. "Chloe Sullivan, is this Diana within the realm of communication?"

"She's upstairs, asleep," she said with curiosity. "Why."

"I must speak with her."

0

The abrasive girl stuffed her hand into the stolen hoodie pockets and kicked another piece of trash across the room. "I'm Mary, and now that we have the social niceties taken care of what exactly are we going to do? We'll be on the five o'clock news before morning."

She looked up at the cracked ceiling and gave a sighing chuckle. "Escaped mental patients bite doctor's hand, film at eleven."

Talia nodded. "And you can bet that the fact that they were doing, what I'm sure are illegal experiments, won't be in the official story."

Mary looked over at the window. "We need a plan. We need better clothes." She looked down at the soiled hoodie and grimaced. "We need a car." Then she looked over at the body of their possibly deceased fourth partner. "And we need to find somewhere to stick dead girl here."

Talia stared at the motionless body leaning against the one corner of the room. "I don't want to leave here. She deserves better."

Mary wrinkled up her nose. "She's going to start stinking up the place if we don't do something soon."

Maya watched her two friends talking and wished she could decipher what they were saying. From the direction of their eyes she could tell that they were talking about their fourth. She unwrapped her legs from the bound position she had been holding for the last few hours and crept over to the innate body.

She squatted down and set her fingers against the pulse point at the girl's neck feeling for some sibilance of life but was rewarded with nothing but cold flesh.

"She's dead."

Mary laughed. "No shit, deaf girl."

An annoyed grimace appeared on Talia's face. "Who exactly are you taking to? She can't hear you."

Mary smirked. "You can hear me."

Talia stood upright and straightened her back. "I can fart, but you don't see me doing it, 'cause it's rude."

A laugh escaped Mary's lips. "Don't push me sunshine. I bite back."

Talia rolled her eyes and went to check out the dead girl's condition. It wasn't going to be good for them if she looked obviously dead and they were carting her around.

The light wasn't good seeing as the only source of illumination was a streetlight from across the street. At least she hadn't started smelling yet.

"We need to get on the move if we're going to get her out of town and buried proper."

She grabbed one of her hands and wrapped it around her neck before lifting her up. That's when she felt something moving against her hand. More importantly she felt the dead girl's hand move against her hand.

"Holy crap," she said as Talia fell backward dropping the arm and the partially hefted body of their fourth. "She's alive!"

0

Chloe knocked softly at the door to Clark's bedroom where Diana had drifted off to sleep hours earlier in exhaustion. "Diana? You awake?"

She heard the shifting of the bed springs. "Come in, Chloe."

She cracked the door open and the bedside lamp ignited. "Sorry to wake you, but it's important."

Diana swung her legs to the side and motioned to the chair set under the desk. "I'm a light sleeper."

"This is going to sound weird," started Chloe as she pulled the chair out and brought it close to the bed. "But I have someone that needs to talk with you."

Diana's eyes darted to the door.

"He's here," Chloe said pointing to her bracelet.

"Greetings, Diana Prince," uttered the voice of Jor-el.

The Amazonian looked shocked for a moment. After the shock came a look of resignation. "To whom do I speak?"

"I am the interactive construct Jor-el from the planet Krypton. I am the recorded and self-aware embodiment of the father of Kal-el who you know as Clark Kent."

"Greetings, Jor-el."

Chloe watched as Diana's eyes tracked back to her own. "I apologize for the deception, Chloe, but it was necessary for my quest."

She was about to reply when Jor-el cut her off.

"Which leads me to my first question, Diana Prince: Why has a princess of Themyscira appeared in the childhood home of my son?"

Diana crooked and eyebrow. "You are remarkably informed, Jor-el."

"You are evading the question, Princess."

Diana sighed. "So I am." She stood and stretched her legs. Her hands went to her arms and kneaded the sore muscles underneath. The healing that was performed earlier had certainly dealt with the worst of her injuries, but the pounding her muscles took remained in soreness.

She looked back at the bracelet. "I have been sent by the goddess Demeter to assist your son and his betrothed for the foreseeable future.

Jor-el didn't miss a beat. "Why would my son need your assistance?"

"Have you not been informed of the attack earlier this day?"

Chloe nodded, but Jor-el answered. "Indeed. Which leads me to my second question, Princess: How did you know my son was in danger?"

Diana clutched her hands behind her back and stood tall. "I was graced with a vision that unless I was here at the beginning of the Age of Heroes to assist your son then he would commit grievous crimes against humanity and it would destroy the greatest hero the world has ever and will ever see."

Chloe's took a sharp breath, not only because of the revelation of the crimes Clark might have committed if Diana wasn't there earlier, but at her revelation about Clark's destiny.

"What do you mean 'greatest hero'?" she asked.

The Amazon stepped forward and sat herself at the corner of the bed in front of Chloe.

"Not since the last battles of Hercules has the world seen a true champion for all humanity. Your betrothed has a destiny beyond that of this small town Chloe. His name will span the galaxies, the heavens above, and the hells below as defender of this world and all who reside here."

Chloe's brows raised and crinkled at the same time.

"He has only scratched the surface of his true abilities at the moment. He will be the bringer of peace to some and the harbinger of doom to the wicked. Clark Kent will be your husband and lover, the father of your many children, but first and foremost Kal-el of Krypton will be Superman."


	6. Reciprocity

Chapter Six

Reciprocity

"Why South?" Mary asked Talia who happened to be behind the wheel of the nineties model SUV that she high-jacked from the valet at a nearby hotel.

"Mexico or Canada? I can't stand the sub freezing weather so I thought Mexico."

Mary shrugged in agreement. "I'm catching some Z's. Wake me if they send us to prison or whatever."

"No fair," came a severely disappointed voice from the back seat. "The whole point in calling shotgun is so you can have the best seat in the car if you aren't driving."

Mary looked over her shoulder at the very pale looking pre-teen that was thought lost to them only a brief hour earlier. "What, are you like twelve or something?"

Enigmatic frustration overcame the girl's face. "Shhhaaa."

Horrific eyes were returned. "Oh, hell no. I am not going to Mexico with some High School Musical reject." She turned to Talia. "Come on, you're with me on this one, right." And after a non-committal shrug in return Mary turned around to Maya. "Deaf girl, YO!" After a second thought she sighed. "You could give a rats butt. You don't have to listen."

She turned and crossed her arms sulking.

"How long is it to Mexico!?" Dead Girl asked in a way too cheerful voice.

Talia shrugged her shoulders. "Day and half maybe less if we don't stop to rest."

"Oh," Dead Girl responded somewhat subdued. "Um, hey, um … I gotta go pee."

Mary leaned to her left and whispered. "Can we just leave her at the next rest area?"

Talia gave her the evil eye. "No. But we could leave you there though."

"Oh," Dead Girl hopped against her seatbelt in excitement. "Can I have shotgun then?"

"No," Mary said curtly.

"How about for just a little while after we stop next?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeaaasssseee."

"No," Mary snapped.

Dead Girl leaned back and sulked. "You suck."

0

Chloe spread out the small quilt over her legs as she adjusted herself at the chair and ottoman directly in front of Clark for the evening. He still hadn't responded to any stimuli from her or Mrs. Kent, but that hadn't stopped her from insisting on nurse duty in case he woke up in the middle of the night.

She clicked off the lamp next to the chair and leaned back in the crook of the arm and back of the chair trying her best to get comfortable. When she finally found the perfect place a few minutes later the full moon cast a stream of light right across her face though a slit in the plywood that covered the broken window.

Chloe grimaced. "Perfect."

She moved again to the opposite side of the chair and wiggled around until she was entirely frustrated. "Can this day get any worse?"

"I don't know," said a familiar voice from the direction of the couch. "I could have another blindingly horrible knife stuck in my head again."

Chloe jumped and fumbled for the light. "Clark?"

She found the switch and turned it on.

"Ouch," Clark winced. "Turn it off. My head is still killing me and that light isn't helping."

Chloe did as he asked and then kicked the ottoman out of the way before finding a path in the dark to the side of her fiancé.

"Hey," he said as he sat up.

"Hey yourself," Chloe said as she fell into his embrace.

They hugged for a few moments and she pulled back. "How are you feeling?"

Clark ran the heels of his hands around his temples. "Truthfully, not that good."

"Come'ere baby," Chloe said in a worried and loving voice.

She turned herself around and pulled a leg up along the back of the couch offering her lap. Clark sighed and lay down between her legs with his own legs hanging off the other end. Chloe let him get comfortable and began running her hands slowly through his hair.

"Mmmm," Clark sounded. "That feels good."

They sat like that for unknown minutes before Chloe began the interrogation. "What do you remember?"

She could barely see a smile on his face. "I remember you said yes."

Chloe tugged playfully on his hair. "You know what I mean."

"I remember Lex holding a knife to your neck. He was going to kill you."

"Huh?" she responded with a million questions in her head.

"The only thing I couldn't figure out was how he was as strong as I was again." He paused for only a second. "You think Zod is back?"

Chloe stopped the hand motions through his hair. "Clark, Lex is in jail. You attacked Diana and you almost attacked your mom."

Clark jerked up in the couch clearly disturbed. "What?"

She nodded her head. "Clark you went all Full Metal Jacket on Diana. I've never seen you so angry."

"Oh my god. Is she…"

"She's fine, Clark. Your mom was able to stop you with kryptonite."

Clark looked down. "I swear I saw Lex."

"Jor-el said that you were attacked mentally."

He didn't wait and brought his own bracelet to bear. "Jor-el?"

"Kal-el, my son," replied the voice originating from the Fortress of Solitude.

"Tell me what happened. Chloe said it was an attack on my brain?"

"An outside force has penetrated your mind for an unknown purpose," replied Jor-el.

Clark was visibly upset. "I'll tell for what reason. It was to kill. If mom hadn't stopped me …"

"I am currently running a constant scan of your mind," Jor-el explained. "When it happens again I will be able to trace it back to its source."

"Again?" Clark said in distress. "You think…"

"If the first attempt was almost successful does it not stand to reason that will be further attempts, my son?"

Chloe intervened. "And with that nugget of unnecessary angst hanging in the air we bid you good night, Jor-el."

"Chloe," her fiancé started.

"Clark, shut up. There's nothing we can do right now and you need more rest until morning. Jor-el said the morning sun is supposed to help you recover."

"But …"

Chloe smiled in the dark. "Is there something in the words shut up and go to sleep that you didn't understand?"

He lay back down in her lap. Chloe resumed her gentle ministrations quietly humming an unknown song to sooth the worried mind of her lover.

0

Mary shifted the map she found in the glove compartment. "Where the hell are we? And why did you turn off the Interstate?"

Talia tried to catch a street sign name unsuccessfully. "There was a cop closing in and in case you've forgotten this is a stolen truck."

Dead Girl bounced in her seat. "Oh, look. There's a sign!"

Talia tracked her hand and saw a white rectangle on a post. She squinted and blew a frustrated puff of air. "Every sign that looks like it might have a useful bit of information looks like some bo-hick-country-bumpkin used it for target practice.

Maya, who hadn't said a word the entire trip chose that moment to utter the single most frightening word ever heard in the dead of night when you are traveling in excess of fifty miles an hour on a road with absolutely no streetlights in sight.

"COW!"

Talia hit the brakes with every ounce of strength her legs possessed and jerked the wheel to the right.

"CRAP!" screamed Mary as she braced herself for impact.

"CORN!" squealed Dead Girl in delight.

A tire exploded and dug into the Kansas dirt and the SUV slid about ten feet before the back end rose up from the ground and swapped places with the front, repeatedly.

0

Clark sat up abruptly and looked around. Chloe, shaken awake, responded. "Clark, what's the matter?"

"There's been a wreck out front. It's bad."

She didn't waste any time. "Clark, go."

0

"Is everyone okay," Talia said in obvious pain as she clutched her ribs.

Mary grunted and slammed her shoulder into the door as hard as she could. She was rewarded with it flying halfway across the field they were in.

"Maya's out cold ," Dead Girl said. "I'm ready to go again! Woo Hoo!"

0

Clark arrived on the scene in time to see a truck door sailing across the field and a girl a little younger than him stumbling out and sway side to side in the cornfield. He sped as far as he could and ran the rest of way normally.

"Hey, maybe you should sit down."

Mary turned when Clark came into her field of vision and shook her head like she was trying to clear the cobwebs. She was obviously dazed because she didn't give him any argument whatsoever and sat down where she was standing. After a moment she lay completely down and rubbed at her head.

Clark scanned her with his X-Ray vision and saw she was relatively whole barring a slight concussion. He swept his eyes to the truck and saw an unconscious girl in the back seat. The other two seemed alert and somewhat trapped by the crushed doors.

He ran around to the driver's side and ripped the two doors off the frame. "Take it easy. Looks like you've hurt your ribs."

Dead Girl popped out of the back seat. "Whoa, somebody's been taking a serious amount of steroids. You might want to watch it with those. They can make your grapes shrivel to raisins."

Clark looked confused beyond belief. "Huh?"

Talia reached her hand out for help. "Ignore her. She's at the top of the chart for ADHD. I think she broke the scale."

Clark looked at the steering wheel and the angle it was digging into the girl's legs. "Hold on."

He reached in snapping the wheel off the column and tossed it through the non-existing windshield. Talia sighed in relief. "Thanks it was cutting off the circulation."

Talia accepted Clark's help out when the lights of Chloe's car closed in and illuminated the scene. "I'll survive. Can you check on Maya?"

He nodded. "Okay, don't move. I'll be right back."

Chloe put the car in park and jumped out. "Oh my god! Are you guys all right?"

Clark ran around to the other side tossing another look to Mary who was still lying on the ground. He noted that the glass on the rear door suffered a single spider-like crack and deduced that was where Maya hit her head.

Luckily it was the only remaining door and it looked as if it was the only part of the entire truck that was in one piece and undamaged. Clark opened the door and watched as it fell off the hinges after it was clear.

Maya was still strapped in by her seatbelt which he undid and gently lifted her out to lay her down on the ground.

Chloe flipped open Mrs. Kent's cell phone that she pilfered off the charger near the door on the way out and started dialing. Talia saw this and almost yelled.

"Don't. We don't need an ambulance."

Chloe looked on in confusion. "Are you nuts? You may have internal injuries and two of you are out for the count."

Talia put on her best pleading look. "Please don't. We're not supposed to be here."

Chloe slowly closed the phone suspecting something was out of the ordinary. She stepped forward and held out her hand. Talia took it and stepped down out of the wreck into the light of Chloe's car.

"Thanks."

"Clark," she called.

He came back around. "Yeah?" He stopped for a second until he saw what she was looking at. "Oh."

Talia looked between the both of them and noticed the stares. "What?"

Chloe shook her head and kind of smirked. "Um, you're blue."

0

"I sense the touch of Hermes on this one," Diana said of Talia and then she turned to Dead Girl. "This one as well."

Chloe stood next to her as she looked the two conscience girls over. "Hermes, the messenger?"

Diana nodded. "Mischief is under his domain." She shrugged. "While it is possible another has chosen to interfere in the lives of these young ones, I believe the odd color of this one and the lack of pigment of the other is his style."

"Kind of cruel don't you think?"

Diana nodded. "It is sometimes well and good to bestow upon those of us who have been granted abilities others do not possess something to keep us humble and respectful."

"They're super-powered?" asked Chloe.

Diana nodded. "Each has acquired something recently to set them apart. As I have told you Chloe, we are entering into a new era. You will be seeing people such as these on a daily basis."

Martha sat beside Clark as he tended to the wounds of those that were injured. She was holding an ice pack to the side of Maya's head while Clark scanned her in better detail.

"She'll be okay," he said. "She'll have a heck of a headache. Just keep holding that there for another few minutes and give her a break for fifteen then back again."

"T.J., you're next," Clark announced.

Talia grimaced. "Mary's passed out. Shouldn't she go next?"

Clark smirked. "I've already checked her out. Other than a lot of bruises she'll be fine. Come on."

Regretfully Talia took to her feet from the arm of the chair she was leaning on and sat before Clark and his mountain of first aid supplies. He focused his eyes and frowned slightly.

"The good news is your ribs aren't broken. But they have been severely bruised."

He took a roll of wide white tape and unwound a good foot of it before he turned back. "Lift up your shirt."

He saw the reluctance in her eyes. "I can tape up your ribs or you can go to the hospital and have it done. No matter how much my fiancé says I'm a perv you don't have anything to worry about with her standing right over there."

Talia looked over her shoulder and saw Chloe flash a very large diamond on her left hand. "No hankie-panky over there Dr. Frankenstein."

The blue-skinned girl relaxed her posture for a moment and then lifted up her tank top to a height enough for her to keep her modesty.

Clark began taping her ribs trying to be as careful as her could while keeping the tape as tight as it needed to be. "Can you tell me what happened to all of you?"

Talia didn't have the heart to bare the secrets of the other or more to the point that they were escaped mental patients. "We were being held against our will; being experimented on." She glanced at her arm and its strange new color. "I guess that's what caused my skin to go all neon blue."

Clark nodded and tried not to stare. "Was that how Mary got her powers?"

"Powers?" Talia asked sounding genuinely clueless.

Clark nodded. "When I came up to the truck I saw her slam her arm into the door and watched as it sailed away like a Frisbee."

"Uh …"

He saw he apprehensiveness. "It's okay. We've all had experience with people having strange powers around here."

Talia looked around again and saw Chloe giving a look as if to say, 'oh yeah, you better believe it.'

"I've seen some weird people in Belle Reve before, but …"

That caught Clark's attention. "Hold on … Belle Reve?"

The blue girl nodded. "That's where they were holding us. Where they did those freaky injections and the shock treatments."

At that Dead Girl came running through the door very excited. "I rode a cow! I rode a cow!"

Mary jumped and started awake. "COW!" She stopped for a second and gripped at her head. "Oww. Dead Girl shut the hell up. Your voice is driving me nuts."

"Dead Girl?" Chloe inquired.

"That's me!" the pale girl responded.

Talia clarified. "When we broke out we thought she was dead until she popped up like that."

Clark focused his eyes from a top to bottom examination and dropped his tape the moment he reached her chest. "Uh, hey, how exactly do you feel at the moment?"

Dead Girl bounced on the balls of her feet. "Peachy, thanks for askin', Steroid Man."

His hand came up half-heartedly and he head tilted to the side. "I'm only asking because, well, your--your heart isn't beating."

Mary cracked an eye against the white light of the kitchen. "Hence the moniker, Dead Girl, Steroid Man."

Clark frowned. "My name is Clark."

Mary snickered and then immediately regretted the action as she swayed a bit. "I kinda like Steroid Man better. 'Course that would be promoting illegal substance abuse to the young kiddies, and I'm all about saying no to abusing drugs." She paused for a moment. "Anyone got a valium?"

Talia crooked an eye and shook her head. "She won't tell us her real name."

Dead Girl waggled her eyebrows at Clark as she passed by him on the way to the refrigerator. "You guys got any cold fruit?"

"Dee, don't you think you're being rude?" Talia said with a glare.

"I'm hungry, T.J. We haven't eaten for like … uh, last night I had a nugget and punch."

"Someone voluntarily gave you sugar?" gasped Mary.

"No," replied Dead Girl. "I took Bobbie Sue's. It's not like she drinks anything that's red anyway." She turned to the open mouth of Martha Kent. "She has this thing about red foods. She all like 'It's Red! It's Red!' and then you have to …"

"I think they get the idea, Dee."

"There are some grapes in the produce drawer," Martha offered.

Dead Girl's eyes flashed in appreciation. "Thanks!"

0

Once the excitement gave way into the exhaustion of night Clark and Chloe found their way to the porch swing where she snuggled under his arm.

"Think there's some 33.1 action going on?" asked Chloe.

Clark nodded. "Yeah."

"You'd think with Lex in jail that he'd take a break; maybe learn the error of his ways?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes afterward before Clark broke the silence. "We have to help them, Chloe."

She nodded in his chest. "Think we should call Oliver? He's got to have something set up to help the kryptonite infected people he finds."

"I'll call him in the morning."

0

Morning rose and Martha Kent made her way between the sleeping bodies that made up most of her living room. She opened the door to find her son and his fiancé sleep peacefully on the porch swing. The sounds of her footfalls woke Clark.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Clark, were you two out here all night?" Martha said with concern.

"The clothes Jor-el gave us keep us warm even up at the Fortress, Mom."

Martha still gave them an uncertain look. "I'll be at the office in town if you need anything."

Chloe smiled sleepily. "Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

Martha tossed aside her concern and stepped forward and leaned in to kiss Chloe's cheek. "Take care of my baby boy."

A happy grin settled on Chloe's face. "I always do."

She pointed at Clark then and set her smile to the left side of her face. "And you take care of my future daughter-in law and the baby."

"Mom," Clark whined.

Martha stood with satisfaction. "I wish Jonathon were here to see this. It would have done his heart good to see the two of you together."

With that she turned and walked to the state issued Taurus and drove out of sight.

Chloe patted Clark's chest. "Up and at'tum, Superman. You have some healing to do."

The look on Clark's face was not pretty. "Superman?"

"Yep," she smiled in return.

"Uh huh."

"Much better than Boy Scout, don'tcha think?"

Clark got up warily. "Do I have to have a nickname?"

Her face changed to mock seriousness. "It's not a nickname. It's a codename."

At the objective look on Clark's face she continued. "A codename needs to inspire confidence, and tell everyone a little bit about what you represent and what kind of message you are conveying."

"Superman?"

Chloe sat up and a seriousness came over her face. "Clark, whether you believe it or not, you are going to become a role model for what is best about the human race. You are the one in a billion that actually believes in chivalry, truth, justice, and the American way. You show it in your actions every day. You believe that there is good in everyone and you try your best to bring it out in them through your actions."

Clark looked to side and she saw red tinge his cheeks.

"You are what every person on this earth needs to aspire to. You're a Superman."

She stood and closed the distance between them and stood on the balls of her feet to kiss his cheek. "Now go out there and soak up some sun. We're going to need you at your best today for the newbies."

He turned his cheek and grabbed her waist, lifting her up to give her a full kiss. When he set her back down he looked deeply into her. "You make me want to be the best I can be."

He turned and walked out into the morning sunlight as it crested over the barn. Raising his bracelet to his mouth he said, "Minimum attire."

His shirtsleeves retracted and the body of his shirt melted to the beltline to bare his upper torso. His shoes and pant legs followed suit until all that was left was something akin to bicycle shorts.

"Oh – my—god," whispered a voice from the direction of the screen door.

Clark looked back at Chloe. The muscles along his back rippled. His legs tightened and he brought an arm in flexing the biceps and triceps before he crouched and then shot up into the air.

The screen door opened and Talia ran out to the steps looking up into the sky. "He can fly?"

Chloe turned. "He can do lots of things."

Talia searched the sky. "The guys are gonna be ticked that they missed that."

"He'll be back in a couple of minutes. Go roust them."

The blue girl looked back and smiled before she dashed into the house while Chloe leaned against a post waiting for her fiancé to return."

0

Maya was the first to arrive. She looked at Chloe with curiosity.

The hostess held out her hand. "I'm Chloe."

Maya squinted at her mouth in concentration and then screwed up her face slightly. "I'm Maya. Do you have something to write with? I'm sorta deaf.

Chloe blinked. "Oh my god, I'm sorry," she said before she realized what she was doing. She held up a finger to wait and dashed into the house.

The girls were making themselves at home in the kitchen. Talia was pouring orange juice into four glasses while Mary was looking at the coffee machine and holding a coffee filter tentatively.

"You guys go outside. Talia will tell you what to look for. I'll get breakfast ready." She saw a square of post-it notes on the counter and grabbed it and a pen before she retreated to the porch.

The girls, sipped at their juice while their hostess jotted her name on the top post-it.

Maya looked at it and smiled. "Hi Chloe. Thanks for helping last night."

0

Clark soared high into the atmosphere above the clouds that were scattered and few. Jor-el had taught him not to fear the lack of breathable air if he had taken enough into his lungs. His Kryptonian lung capacity held enough air for at least thirty minuets.

He wouldn't be high enough to leave Earth's atmosphere but he escaped several layers to feel the almost undiluted effects of the heart of the solar system.

The ultraviolet rays of the sun pounded into his skin invigorating him to his highest limits. He felt new again as he stretched his arms wide clenching the multitude of muscles he possessed. A wide smile found its way to his face as he tried his best to remember what scared him about flying. It was almost second nature to him now and he reveled in the feeling of doing what no human would ever be able to do without the protection of a spacesuit.

"WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in elation before he took one last look at the sun, turned and jetted back to the center of the United States, back home.


	7. Justice

Chapter Seven

Justice

Chloe heard the distant sound of the sound barrier being broken when a proud grin graced her face. "Wait for it," she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Maya saw her friend's heads look skyward and she turned around stepping lightly into the yard in front of the house looking for the surprise that Talia had written down for her. She had just raised her head when a large figure dropped from the sky mere feet in front of her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she yipped. She jumped back and almost fell but the large figure caught her and set her on her weak legs.

"Sorry," Clark apologized. "A little closer than I meant."

All the girls stared open mouthed except for Chloe. "Clark?"

His eyes turned to his fiancé in question.

"You just lowered the intelligence quotient in the general area."

His face fell further into confusion. "Huh?"

"Clothes, Clark."

His eyes widened and he turned around bringing his bracelet up.

Mary gulped. "That isn't helping much."

"Casual Mode Home," he said and they all stared further as a blue, red, and white melted in reverse from his beltline to form a white t-shirt, red jacket, and blue jeans.

Mary shook her head and tried to distract herself. Looking down at Dee she laughed at the still stupefied pale face. "I think you broke Dead Girl."

Dee's eyes jetted to the ground. She jumped up and ran out to the barn trying really hard not to let Clark see her face.

"You really are an ass sometimes, Mary," Talia snapped and then followed the erstwhile young girl.

"What?" Mary shot back.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna see about breakfast. Clark, could you call Oliver and see if you can get the ball rolling?"

He nodded and raised his bracelet up. "Jor-el."

"My son," the com responded.

"Would you contact Oliver Queen in Star City and relay it through the com?"

"Contacting."

Maya hadn't moved an inch from the spot Clark set her down and she watched his every move. He looked at her briefly nodding. "Hi."

"Hi," she said back.

Mary rolled her eyes and spoke under her breath. "It's just a big gigantic guy who saved us from going to jail and it just so happens he can fly. I really don't see what the big deal is."

"You aren't looking deep enough Mary Walker."

Mary jumped and spilled her orange juice. "GEEAHH!"

Diana smiled whimsically. "My apologies for startling you."

Mary slung out her hand to rid herself of the sticky juice. "Uh, what the hell?"

Diana relaxed and clasped her hands behind her back. "Excuse me?"

"How do you know my name? They don't even know it."

"I know many things, Mary."

The girl squint her eyes. "Oh yeah. Well then what's the square root of 4236?"

"65.08456038… I could continue, of course."

"Right," Mary said as she gave Diana the evil eye.

0

"We all go through it, Dee," Talia pleaded.

Dead Girl paced back and forth wringing her hands. "But right in front of him like that … GRRRRRRUGGH."

Talia could see the girl's frustration. "It happens. My mom did the very same thing to my worst high school crush. Well not the same thing." She paused and thought back with muted horror. "I told her I wanted him to ask me to the winter formal in my junior year, and she embarrassed me in front of all my friends and went up there to find out why he hadn't asked me yet."

Dee stopped and spun around. "No way!"

Talia nodded. "I prayed that the car would just go ahead and explode or something so I didn't have to see him the next day."

"What happened?" Dee begged.

The blue girl shrugged. "I got my wish. I was kidnapped that night." She looked at her hands and turned them over. "And now I'm blue."

Dee slumped. "Guess you don't have to worry about seeing him again."

Talia shook her head. "Nah. Find a dress would have been a bitch."

0

"Boy Scout, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oliver, did you ever come across any 33.1 activity at Belle Reve Sanitarium?" asked Clark.

He heard Ollie clicking away on his computer. "Nothing concrete, but then again the team's been overseas until last week. Did you have something?"

Clark nodded to nobody. "I have some people that escaped and well they seem to be right up your alley."

This seemed to peak Oliver's interest. "Really. Look I'll send Impulse ahead and have the rest of the team meet up at your place in an hour."

"Right, see you then."

He heard the connection break and he turned his head. "We need to get everyone together. Mary, could you go get…"

Mary turned and made her way to the barn. "Way ahead of you Steroid Man."

"Breakfast is ready!" Chloe called from the kitchen.

Mary turned around when she saw Clark about to say something. "Meet you inside."

Most of the girls wolfed down the eggs, bacon, and toast like it was the most wonderful meal they had ever eaten.

Clark leaned in and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

A whoosh of wind blew through the kitchen and Chloe nearly jumped when a head leaned up against hers. "Chloelicious, you made me eats. Keep this up and I might have to propose."

The grinning vestige of Bart Allen waggled his eyebrows. "Someone beat you to it, Bart," she replied and flashed her ring.

Bart grabbed his chest. "Say it isn't so! My heart can't take it." His eyes roamed the table as he scanned the new additions. When they fell upon Talia he zipped around, bringing his chair and laid his head on her shoulder. "Hey blue belle, care to help a guy mend a broken heart?"

Chloe laughed and made a passing gesture to Talia. "He's all yours, T.J."

Clark stood and took his plate to the sink. "Let's take this out to the barn after you all finish. I think it might be easier to put on a demonstration out there."

Bart made himself a quick bacon sandwich and followed Clark while the girls finished their meal.

"Yo, stretch. Got some info about new girl that's makin' my heart go thumpity-thump?"

Clark shook his head. "Escaped mental patient."

Bart bobbed his head. "Alriiiight. Girls Behind Bars: The Escape."

"Take it easy on them, Bart. They just spent the last year of their life in Belle Reve being experimented on in a 33.1 lab."

"All the more reason to let off a little steam, big guy," replied Bart. "Speaking of which – have you been like eating your Wheaties or something?"

"I've been training."

"Me too," bragged Bart as he struck a pose showing off the exact same body he had a year previous. "Been bustin' up those proteins."

"Be still my heart," commented Chloe as she escorted the girls into the barn.

Bart grinned and leaned up against the stairs to the loft. "You had your chance mamasita. Now my heart belongs to the Indigo girl with the dark blue hair."

"Are we gonna ride cows again?" Dead Girl chirped from the back behind Maya.

Bart frowned. "Boy Scout, you wouldn't let me ride the cows. What's up with that?"

Clark ignored Bart's wit. "Ladies I'd like to introduce to you to Bart, otherwise known as Impulse."

The teen in red zipped around to each of the girls in turn and introduced himself. "Hiya --Impulse is the name -- speed's the game."

He ended up at Talia's side. "What's your favorite color, my blueberry muffin," he leered playfully, "As if I didn't know?"

Talia giggled slightly. "Um, actually it's red."

Bart's eyes danced as he twisted away and grabbed at his chest. "A girl after my heart," he sighed. A blur replaced where he once stood and a couple of seconds later he was back again holding a red rose for Talia. "For you meine frauline."

She gasped. "It's still winter. Where did you…"

Bart grinned in return. "There's a little shop at the corner of ninth and main in Metropolis."

Dee looked on in awe. "Whoa. That's far."

Clark intervened. "Impulse is one of the members of the …" he stalled and looked at Bart. "Did you guys ever come up with a name?"

Bart zipped up to Clark and whipped out a business card he took from his jacket. In blazing red letters was the word IMPULSE with a lightening bolt encircled on top. Clark flipped the card over and JUSTICE LEAGUE of AMERICA with an internet address: have business cards?" Clark said with disbelief.

Bart gave a quick nod. "My idea, of course. Kinda like a calling card and a big 'bite me' to Dr. Evil whenever we shut down one of his underground lairs."

Talia stepped forward. "Hold on, there really is a Dr. Evil?"

Bart flipped out another card with a picture of Lex Luthor in the middle of a red circle with a slash across the middle. "Meet the villain of the story, the king of Siam, a.k.a. Uncle Fester, or as he's better known as the 'Billionaire in cell block B' Lex (what happened to my hair) Luthor."

The girls crowded around to get a look at the picture.

"He's most likely the reason all of you ended up in Belle Reve," Clark added.

Mary grabbed the card out of Bart's hand and her eyes narrowed in vengeful thoughts. "His ass is mine."

Clark gazed at the card from ten feet away giving it a short blast of his heat vision.

Mary jumped back dropping the fiery card in the process. "Whoa, what the hell?"

Chloe stepped forward. "We're not in the revenge business."

Talia looked deep in thought as she took a step back and popped a squat against a support beam. Maya set her face in grim defensiveness. Mary just looked ticked off. And Dead Girl was the first to speak up.

"You mean we can't do nothin'?" She spun around and huffed as she looked out into the pasture. "Can I shove one of these cows up his butt?"

Mary gave a bark of a laugh. "What is it with you and the cows?"

Dead Girl twisted her head. "I like cows, okay. And they're big and I'm sure it would hurt a lot if …"

Clark held his hands up. "We're not doing anything with the cows, okay?" He breathed in and set his mind in motion. "Chloe's right. We aren't about revenge. The League was set up for the specific reason of delivering justice to Lex and the people who were taking advantage of people like you."

He set his hands on his hips, straightening his posture as he looked off into the rafters. "I've been off for almost a year training myself so that I could come back here and make a difference in the lives of people like you and others that needed a little something other than what the average everyday hero could provide."

His gaze dropped to Diana standing by the barn door. She was wearing her shoulder harness and he could see the sunlight gleaming off her bracelets.

"I want to make a difference in this world, and I'm asking for your help." His eyes drifted from Bart to each of them in turn making sure they all had direct eye contact with him. "I'm asking you to use your powers in the pursuit of something greater than yourselves. One day Lex and all the wrong he has done will be a thing of the past and all of us will still be here. I'm asking you to look toward the future. Dig down and find that fire inside you that knows what is right and what is wrong and when you find it I want you to ask yourselves if you want to be remembered for the single act of revenge that will define your life thereafter or if you want to be part of something that will inspire anyone who yearns for justice, something that will inspire generations to come."

Clark's hands formed into fists on his hips. "There will always be injustice and those that would take advantage of power in this world, and I for one will be leading the way to put an end to it. Will you join me?"

"Can we get some of those neat business cards?" Dead Girl asked.

Maya walked forward, and stood dwarfed in front of Clark. "I'll follow you."

Mary turned to Chloe. "Wasn't she deaf a minute ago?"

The blonde girl nodded but her gleaming eyes and smile wouldn't cease from the elation she was feeling. "Clark has a way with people."

Diana weaved her way through the girls until she reached Maya's side. "May Athena bless you with the wisdom to lead us. I will follow you through Hades deepest hells; it is my quest."

Clark noted that Mary nodded her head from where she was. His gaze moved to Dead Girl.

"As long as we kick Luthor's butt first I'm with you."

Lastly his eyes dropped to Talia who still squatted in thought. Mary brought her out of her introspection. "Yo, Blue! You gonna be a Super Friend or what?"

Talia stood from her crouch without any effort. "For now. We'll see what happens after we take down Luthor for good."

Clark nodded. "Fair enough."

A familiar voice came from behind them. "More than doubled the membership in one day," Oliver Queen said as he entered the barn from the back doors. He was book-ended by Cyborg and Aquaman. "Looks like you're in charge of recruitment."

"Oliver," Clark said in greeting as he held his hand out.

Old friends met in a handshake before Clark was slapped on the shoulder by A.C. "Wow, brah, I knew you'd even out the t-juice before long."

"Uh, thanks?"

Victor took Clark's hand.

"T-juice?"

"Testosterone. Ignore him, it's all the kelp he's been ingesting; starting to go to his head," Victor clarified.

Clark felt a hand at his lower back and he turned to find Chloe standing there raising her hands to the back of his neck for a hug. Clark was more than happy to provide and when her mouth passed his ear she whispered. "A very inspirational speech, Mr. Kent. You can't imagine how hot I am right now."

He turned his lips to her ear. "So it's not all the muscles and dazzling smile that attracted you to me?"

She giggled a little. "Well that definitely helps, but I like a guy that knows how to express himself and you're nothing if not the kind of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve."

Clark looked over her shoulder at A.C. putting the moves on a reluctant Mary. "Time for a little intervention."

Chloe frowned and turned to see the embarrassing display A.C. was putting on.

0

Clark stood to the side watching Oliver putting the girls to their paces trying to figure out the extent of their powers.

"Seriously, I'm dead," Dead Girl tried to explain. "That's my power!"

"Oookay," he replied.

"Diana, could you give me a hand here?" asked Talia.

Diana moved to the indigo colored girl with an expectant look in her eyes.

"Your knife?"

Talia raised her shirt up to indicate the tape Clark had applied the previous night. "I think my ribs are okay."

"Clark, would you mind?"

He closed in and focused his X-ray vision to see a perfect set of not-bruised ribs. "Cool, you heal pretty quickly."

"That's my power?" she said with a slight indication of disappointment.

"That could be one of them," he answered as Diana began slicing away at the tape. "I've known people with a lot of different powers; A.C. for instance. He can heal in water. He can swim faster than me, and does this thing with water that feels like a cannonball when it hits."

A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "Oh, so could like shoot laser beams out of my eyes or something?"

Clark chuckled. "Or something." He thought on it for a minute. "You know, I know most people tend to develop powers that have something to do with what they were known for … like, um…"

"The bug guy," Chloe offered.

Clark looked a little squeamish. "Oh yeah, him."

"Bug guy?"

Clark offered an explanation. "He collected bugs and he was exposed to green kryptonite. He wound up turning into a human bug guy, molting, webs, jumping around. It wasn't pretty."

He saw the nauseous look on Talia's face and tried to bring the subject back around. "So what did you do? Anything that might set you apart from the average …"

"I was a cheerleader."

Clark blinked. "Um, okay."

She sighed in resignation. "Maybe I could cartwheel Luthor to death."

Chloe didn't seem to be as detoured. "Give it a go. Cheerleaders are very athletic and limber, maybe…"

Talia looked up hopefully and then she walked out of the barn to the dirt road and ran her hands together to warm them. She looked back at Clark then took off her hoodie. "Can you hold this? I don't want to get it dirty in case I flub this up. It's been a while."

Clark took the hoodie and draped it over his hands when Diana took a step forward.

"Talia, concentrate on your task and will yourself to exceed everything you've learned. You must push beyond what you think is your best. Only then will you discover what you are capable of."

The indigo girl nodded. She balled up each leg in turn stretching and loosening her leg muscles. After a moment she took off in a dash down the drive.

She felt faster than normal and when she took her traditional three bounds she leaped into a handspring which she would normally turn into a spinning flip and reverse landing, but when she leaped onto her hands she shot up about fifteen feet into the air. She was so shocked that she didn't realize she overcompensated and was about to land on her face.

"Uh oh," Clark yelped and he dashed to catch her.

"WHOOOOOOAAA!"

A red blur beat him to the scene and Bart smiled when he righted Talia to the ground.

She smiled widely. "Thanks!"

"Not a problem, my beautiful bluebonnet."

Clark stood there grinning at her success. "Guess we found something, huh?"

"Was that cool or what!" she replied. "I'm goin' again. I think I know what I did wrong."

Without another word she took off toward the barn. This time she completed the handspring and added a triple spin at the apex before landing on the roof of the barn.

"I could be Cheerleader Girl!" she screamed with excitement.

Victor looked up from the entrance to the barn. "I refuse to call her Cheerleader Girl. It's just not … right."


	8. Dread

Chapter Eight

Dread

**Belle Reve Sanitarium**

"What's his condition," asked Dr. Williams.

"No change, Doctor," she said while referring to a chart. "Mr. Lord is still going through an endless series of REM pattern."

Dr. Williams looked at his watch. "It's been over twenty-four hours. This has to stop. We have a deadline."

The physician's assistant looked a bit frustrated. "We've tried every stimulant you've prescribed, Doctor; any more and we risk coronary ad…"

"Do not dare remind me about how to do my job," he snapped. "Increase the epinephrine another five milligrams, and if that doesn't work try throwing a bucket of cold water on him."

0

**Kent Farm **

"What is it you do again?" Dead Girl asked in a disenchanted tone.

Oliver shifted. "I don't really have a power, per se. I'm …"

"Uh huh."

"I'm pretty good with a bow," he responded with a bit of pride.

Dead Girl raised an eyebrow. "You mean like Cowboys and Indians? Did you just come here to play with the cows?" She saw the look on his face and tried to play it off. "I mean it's okay; the cows _are_ pretty fun."

Oliver didn't really lose his cool: except for that time with the drugs, but he really didn't count that since he was under the influence of a mind altering drug at the time. However, the ability of this pre-teen girl to work on his nerves was almost super-human in and of itself.

"I didn't come here to play with the cows!" he snapped at almost a yell.

Dead Girl jumped back in surprise and bumped into a post where Clark stored the pitchfork he used to bale hay. Oliver watched as she tripped and he saw which way she was going to fall. He honestly tried his best to catch her before the inevitable happened. The pitchfork found its way through her back and the business end poked its way a good four inches through her chest.

"Oh my god, CLARK!"

Dead Girl looked at Oliver with a ticked off face. "Awww Man! I just stole this shirt last night!"

Oliver looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I—you—"

She held out her hand. "Help me up 'Mr. I-have-no-patience.'"

Everyone had gathered around and Clark tried to stop her from moving. "Dee, stop."

She shook her head, rolled her eyes and huffed. "How many times do I have to say this: I'M DEAD, IT'S MY POWER!"

Oliver stood there open mouthed. "I thought …"

Clark helped her up. "It doesn't even hurt?"

Dead Girl tried reaching behind her back to pull the pitchfork out, but wound up turning in a circle almost whacking Oliver in the arm before he ducked out of the way. Clark stopped her from spinning around anymore. "You'll be okay if I pull this out?"

"Ugh," Dee. "Pull it out already!"

Clark gave a swift tug and she was freed. He turned her around and X-rayed the holes the prongs made. "The wounds, they're knitting themselves up."

Dee sighed. "Now if only my shirt could …"

Before she could finish everyone around watched as her shirt mended itself in the same fashion as her skin.

Mary bent down and picked up the pitchfork. "Cool, can I stick you a couple of times."

0

Diana led the first lesson in close-in fighting. Most of the crowd was sitting under large oak hanging over the drive watching Clark and her with a long wooden pole each.

"The quarterstaff is one of the easiest weapons to master and can be applied to a variety of uses when not in an actual combat situation." She raised her pole in a crosswise stance. "For this demonstration Clark will attack me and I will defend only."

Clark lunged immediately stabbing forward as Diana spun her staff easily knocking his out of his hands and to the side. The Amazon twirled her staff into a one-handed hold much like a natural extension of her arm.

"Hold the staff loosely, as to not jar your muscles to instinctually release the weapon, but not too lightly as you can lose the grip."

Maya watched with intent each move Clark made and Diana's counter until they switched offence and defense. Then she only had eyes for Diana: her footwork and the way her hips swiveled to the side when Clark swung from above in a downward stroke. The battle went on for half an hour until Diana thought to progress to the girls.

"A volunteer?"

Mary, Talia, and Dee watched as Maya jumped to her feet with no other encouragement needed. Clark smiled and tossed her the pole. Maya tested the weight and twirled it a few times to get used to the imbalance of the weapon.

Diana got her attention and looked at her strangely. "Maya, do you understand me?"

The deaf girl nodded and pointed to her own lips.

"You can read my lips?"

Maya nodded.

Diana smiled. "Very well. I want you to attack me and not hold back. I can withstand any potential damage from these weapons."

Maya nodded.

"Begin."

Diana took a defensive stance to allow her opponent a little confidence. Maya twirled her staff in front of her gradually increasing speed. Her eyes moved over Diana's body noting tightened muscles and others that were loose as well. She took half of a step backward and then quickly forward and leaped into the air in mid twirl. Her staff switched hands one last time at the top of her leap and came down to Diana's left side which the Amazon deflected at the last possible second.

Everyone watched as both poles broke apart in a shower of splinters.

Maya landed in a crouch at Diana's side a foot away and found she was holding almost nothing in her hand.

Diana grinned and her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Clark, we need suitable weapons, strong metal if possible. Hurry please."

He thought on it for a second and dashed off to the barn returning with two seven foot pry bars. He handed one to Diana. "These are hardened steel."

She hefted it and noted the better balance. "Excellent, thank you."

Diana grabbed the other and tossed it to Maya who was pacing back and forth in eight foot lengths never losing the sight of her opponent.

"Again," ordered Diana.

Maya felt the weight of her weapon. It was much heaver than the simple wood of before and this took a different tactic she decided. She held the bar between the thumb and forefingers of each of her hands and began a slight swaying that arced a bit wider with each revolution.

Diana let her staff stand vertical slightly off center and waited for the girl to attack. When she saw that Maya was keeping her stance Diana went on the offensive flipping her staff over the top and bringing it down in an aggressive chopping move.

Maya pivoted to the side bringing her own staff down atop of Diana's and trapping it to the ground. She used the momentum to vault herself into the air and kick out at Diana's head. The Amazon ducked and jetted her hand out palm-wise shoving at the midsection of Maya's chest and knocking her back ten feet to the ground.

Maya lost her weapon. She spat out the mouthful of dirt she almost ate and spun around in a low crouch, anger on her face.

Diana smiled wistfully. "You've fought before."

Maya shook her head once. "No."

The Amazon twirled her weapon. "Well then, come again."

Maya looked briefly at her fallen staff behind and to the right of her opponent then jumped up and dashed toward Diana. The Amazon took a broad stroke sideways and watched as Maya jumped into a dive over the staff and landed in a roll toward her own. Hefting it up she rolled again to the left away from what could have been a painful stroke from Diana that landed where her she had been.

She swung her staff at knee height around to Diana's legs. The Amazon jumped in place avoiding the attack. Maya was to her feet a moment later and they engaged in a multitude of attacks on one another. Clang after clang sounded in the air and the ends of the hardened-steel bars started to blur to the human eye.

A battle excited wide grin appeared on Diana's face as each attack she put forth was repulsed by her student and that she was beginning to lose ground. Grim determination took over Maya's features and sweat poured down her face. Her lungs labored as she was forced to a more defensive stance taking ever increasing harder blows from her tutor.

She felt her strength waning and in a last ditch attempt at control of the fight Maya snapped her hand out and grabbed Diana's staff. She felt the bones in her hand give way and gave out a cry of pain, but at the same time she landed a staggering blow to the side of Diana's head.

The Amazon lost her footing and fell to the side as Maya hefted her staff and stabbed downward with a killing stroke. It was blocked by the left arm bearing Diana's bracelet and the Amazon grabbed the staff holding back any further attempts.

"Enough!"

Maya's wide eyes took in the scene. Her labored breathing brought her down to her knees as the pain of her injured hand truly made itself known.

"AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhggg!"

Clark stepped forward and saw what was left of Maya's hand. The bones of the palm were crushed forcing her hand into an unnatural position; blood dripped freely from the palm.

"Diana, damn," Clark cursed uncharacteristicly.

The Amazon scurried forward and took hold of Maya's hand. She looked upward. "Ares! Your daughter is in need."

The deaf girl fell to her side and her back arched; her cry of pain reduced to an internal moan of a searing burn.

"Your bloodlust has run itself out, Ares. Care for her, please."

Everyone gathered around watched and heard bones shift themselves underneath the skin of Maya's hand. Tears fell freely from her eyes in silent agony until her hand had righted itself and the blunt trauma cut in her palms ceased its bleeding.

Relief inched into Maya's eyes and her breathing eased to quiet sobs, but before she could release herself into the arms of her friends a searing pain burned into her chest. Her hands ripped at the tank top she was wearing scrambling at the burning.

Diana grasped at the tank and pulled it away. "Get her hands, Clark!"

He took a wrist in either of his hands and pulled back as Diana looked as to what else was wrong.

Centered in Maya's chest above the cleavage of her breasts stood an angry red coloring of a mask or possibly a helmet of dreaded intent marked on her skin.

"Deimos," Diana whispered.

Chloe leaned in. "Deimos? What's a Deimos, and where the heck did that tattoo come from?"

A gasp came from Maya's lungs and she finally relaxed into a hazed stupor.

Mary stood back and leered warily at Diana. "Holy freakin' crap. No offense lady, but you can keep your combat training."

Diana fell back on her butt in confused concentration as Clark lifted Maya into his arms and took her inside to the couch.

Still outside Oliver knelt down in front of the Amazon. "I've heard of Deimos before; something in Greek mythology?"

Diana nodded. "Deimos was the one of the sons of Ares and Aphrodite. He was known as the personification of dread." The look of confusion still took her face. "Ares has marked her as one of his own."

Chloe looked from side to side from Diana to Oliver. "And this is a bad thing?"

"You do not understand, Chloe," the Amazon said. "The gods have not taken unto themselves any mortal for centuries, well over two millennia in fact since … before…"

A look of recognition appeared on Oliver's face. "Deimos was the battle herald of Leonidas of Sparta."

Diana nodded. "That herald, which adorned the shield of Leonidas, now rests on the breast of the girl in that house."

Chloe still didn't understand and so she repeated herself. "And this is a bad thing why?"

Diana scrambled to her feet. "Chloe, the appearance of a mortal marked by the God of Savage War is not a good omen."

She looked off into the direction of the noon sun. "A battle approaches, and it will not end with a tactical gain as most modern battle are fought. That falls under the auspices of Athena." She closed her eyes in regret. "The coming battle will be a bloodbath in Ares' greater glory, and Maya will be in the middle of battle driving the will of Ares like a chariot of blood and loss."

"Oh," Chloe whispered.

"Deaf Girl?" Mary said in disbelief.

"Mary Walker, do not let her appearance deceive you. You saw how she battled me?"

"Beginners luck?"

Diana shook her head. "Maya has been blessed or cursed with what I could explain as photographic reflexes. After only a half hour of observing me train she could mimic my every move. It would explain her sudden ability to read lips as well," she further explained. "She's been doing it her whole life only now she has a reason to use that hidden talent. Her infection has increased that ability a hundred fold."

"Is she going to be okay?" Talia asked.

"As long as she has friends to keep her grounded she will be well."


	9. Vision

Chapter Nine

Vision

The busy day led into an introspective night as three of the new additions to the Justice League lay in their respective cots while Diana kept watch over Maya in Clark's room as the girl slept fitfully.

_A broad prairie washed for miles in every direction. Byhalia grass stood tall and she let her fingers brush the tops as she walked in no particular direction. A light breeze fell across the field brushing her shoulder-length black hair into the air in small tufts. _

_"Echo," a strong male voice let itself be known. _

_Maya turned around and found nobody behind her. She completed the circle of rotation finding a broad-shouldered man in front of her clothed in a dark red jacket and black jeans._

_She knew she should have been startled, but in a way Maya had been expecting the figure._

_"You would have died today, Echo."_

_Maya dropped her head. "If I would have let the fight continue she would have had the advantage. Her stamina is well beyond mine"_

_The man shook his head. "Then you should have found another way than to injure yourself by grabbing the damn staff."_

_"Who are you?"_

_He narrowed his eyes and she looked away. "You know who I am and you know who you are."_

_"My name is Maya Lopez," she spat back. _

_The man smile grimly. "Perhaps once. You are of my bloodline, Echo; carried down through my son, Deimos. You are the daughter of dread, you are the daughter of Ares."_

_Maya turned see the truth in his eyes and then she ran. She turned her head back and saw that the man was gone but she still ran. _

_"You cannot run from your destiny, Echo," the voice sounded around her. "Your opponents will feel what it means to face the daughter of Ares, bringer of dread, the eternal loss. When they face you in battle they will face their worst fear and they will know that you are there to bring it to life."_

_Maya stopped and fell to the grass clasping her hands over her ears. "NO!"_

_"Revel in their blood, Echo. For it is in my glory that I send you forward!"_

"NOOoooo!"

Diana held her down as she tried to bolt out of the bed. "Maya, look at me."

The deaf girl struggled against superior strength and after a moment she relented.

"You will never escape his reach, Maya. Do not try," Diana calmly explained.

The deaf girl grabbed onto Diana in desperation. "Please tell me I won't do what he says," she begged. "Please."

Diana's eyes closed. "I cannot do that."

Maya swallowed harshly.

"You can choose to rebel against your heritage and your nature, but it will always be a part of you. The only advice I can manage is to learn to control the gifts that are yours and do not use them for evil acts otherwise Ares will always control you as he did in our battle today."

0

The next morning was somber until everyone was gathered in the kitchen partaking of breakfast that Talia and Clark had prepared. Chloe sipped at her coffee as she leaned against the counter by the sink. Her eyes roved the table and watched as the girls followed Diana around to the orange juice sitting in a pitcher next to the refrigerator.

Chloe let her hand drift to Clark's wrist to get his attention.

"Morning, Diana," he said on acknowledgement.

"Good morning, Clark."

He turned around and brought the skillet full of scrambled eggs to the table to refill the empty bowl.

"I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Maya moved her plate close to the bowl and spooned out some eggs to her plate. "There's nothing to talk about. Diana and I worked through what happened and what needs to be done about it."

Undeterred, Clark pushed on. "Was I wrong when I heard you call for Ares, Diana?"

"No," she responded. "I recognized his power in Maya."

"You said she was his daughter," Chloe interjected. "You said the same thing about me when we first met, that I was the daughter of Demeter."

Diana looked into the glass she was holding. "We are all in one way or another sons and daughters of the gods. It is your most prevalent aspect that determines under who you fall."

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm not really up on all my Greek Mythology," Chloe added.

"Have you never wondered the origin of your name, Chloe?"

She nodded. "It means green shoot."

"Correct," Diana acknowledged. "Chloe is also an aspect of the Goddess Demeter and it is a very apt name that was chosen for you."

"An aspect?" asked Dead Girl.

Diana continued. "Certain gods possess different powers. Sometimes when a mortal preys to a god they ask for something specific. The Goddess Demeter is a fertility goddess in every aspect: farmers prey to her to bless their crops, families for a child, and so on. The aspect of Chloe is fertility and eternal youth."

"So you're saying that I'm going to be young looking forever?"

Diana smiled. "No, I'm saying that you will age well; you will always be beautiful even in your elder years. And you will always be able to bear the children of your beloved. Only the children of Demeter will be able to do so."

Chloe thought on it for a moment. "So who is Clark a son of?"

Diana's eyes tracked to the imposing figure of the Kryptonian. "This was a very easy deduction. Clark embodies several aspects of a single god. Xenios-for his hospitality and protection of strangers, Horkios-exposer of lies and betrayers, Agoraious-punisher of the dishonest, Aegiduchos-he who strikes terror into the hearts of his enemies, and Olympious-leader and guide over all others, he is a son of Zeus, king of the gods."

Dead girl hopped in her seat. "Do me! Do me!"

Diana laughed. "Another time, Dee."

The pale girl slumped in her seat.

"However," Diana started and her eyes met Maya's. "One of us, other than me, is descended from the true blood of Ares and Aphrodite through their son Deimos."

Maya stopped in mid bite and the eggs fell form her fork.

"As an aspect of her natural gifts her grandfather through dozens of generations has renamed our Maya as befits her station."

"What?" Clark asked with some amount of curiosity about what had happened that he had missed.

"She was visited with a vision last evening."

A sudden nervousness overcame the deaf girl.

Talia leaned into the table, her arms on either side of her plate. "A vision … of what."

Diana interfered before Maya said anything. "That is between her and Ares."

0

"Don't you think it's a little creepy having someone we know being a… a…," Dead Girl stammered as they walked out to the front yard to continue their training.

Mary reared back and guffawed. "You're actually calling someone else creepy? You're a zombie for christ's sake."

Dead Girl stopped and open-jawed Mary. "I am not a zombie! I'm just—I just—my power—I mean I'm just dead, it's my power!"

Mary nodded. "Right, you're dead and you're up walking around. Look at the black circles around your eyes. I'm just waiting for you to start trying to take a bite out of someone."

Dee's face transferred into the epitome of frustration. "Just 'cause you don't have a power doesn't mean you can make fun of mine."

Mary laughed again. "I have a power. I'm strong!"

Dee sneered back. "Smelling maybe. When's the last time you took a shower anyway."

Mary's eyes widened and she grabbed Dee's shirt. "Why you little …"

"Mary!" yelled Clark.

She looked back at the porch and the sight of the Kryptonian stopped her from imposing a little payback.

0

Lex Luthor sat, stewing, on his prison bed. He leaned up against the wall as he stared off seven feet ahead of him at the pattern of the cinder blocks that lined the wall of his cell when he heard the tell-tale sound of the barred door at the end of the hall opening.

It was followed by the sound of cheap Wal-Mart sneakers and a pair of a little less cheap Payless loafers making their way down the hall to his cell.

"Fifteen minutes," the guard said as he checked the time on his watch and walked away.

"Dr. Williams," Lex said with an air of aloofness. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Williams leaned in and whispered. "Janus is a bust. The subject is in a coma."

Lex smiled in defeat and shook his head. "Clark Kent strikes again," he said to himself.

He leaned his head back and sighed. "And your progress of Project Remus?"

Williams looked to the side to check on the guard. "We can proceed whenever you want. The subject is prepared and we can have it in Smallville by tonight."

"Excellent, Dr. Williams. Now I don't have to have you killed."

Williams head snapped back around with worry.

Without a thought about the doctor's mental stability after his life had been threatened Lex asked his last question. "Were you able to salvage anything from Project Ares?"

Williams nodded fervently. "We only suffered a thirity percent loss. The subjects have had the serum introduced and are responding better than expected."

Lex almost jumped from his bed. "It worked?"

Williams backed away from the cell door when Lex approached. "Just as I said it would. If we can…"

"Have Project Remus activated after you leave here. I want to be out of here no later than tomorrow noon. Do you understand?"

He leaned into the bars, his eyes aflame with intent. "Have my lawyers and the police at the mansion as soon as possible and introduce Remus."

"Mr. Luthor …"

Lex grabbed Williams' shirt. "GO NOW!"

0

Clark took a step back prepared for the onslaught. Mary pulled her fist back and released everything she had. Clark countered by grabbing her fist.

"Would you stop doing that!" Mary screamed in frustration.

He crooked an eyebrow. "I saw that coming from a mile off."

Then she did something that he wasn't expecting and gave him a left uppercut landing him on his butt.

"She cheated!" Dead Girl shouted from the porch.

Diana shook her head. "Clark was unprepared."

"Hmph. It was still unfair."

"Dee," Diana said getting the young girl's attention. "If I took out my knife and stabbed you would it be fair considering that you are unarmed?"

"Stab away, Wonder Chick, "she responded with impudence.

Diana narrowed her eyes. "Very well."

She took a step back and unsheathed her Falcata. "I wonder if I were to dismember you if you'd be able to heal back to normal."

"Clark!" Dee yelled as she ran from Diana.

She hopped the fence and dashed behind who she had no doubt was her protector. "She's gone all Freddie Kruger!"

Diana closed with the look of determination still on her face. "Step aside, Clark."

He held out a hand. "Put the blade away, first."

Diana's eyes ripped away from Dee's and found Clark's. "Step aside, Kryptonian."

Clark pushed Dee away. "I don't want to hurt you, Diana."

The Amazonian grasped the hilt of the Falcata and shocked everyone there when it separated into two identical blades. "Kryptonian, these blades have been tempered in the River Styx. They will penetrate even your skin." She pointed one of them at Dee. "My goal is that girl. She seems to think that war is unfair. I plan to educate her."

Clark stepped between them again as he saw Diana tried to sidestep him. "She's twelve!"

"I killed seven people by the time I was twelve."

"Then I'm sorry for you."

The Amazon's eyes flashed. "I protected my people from the Russian Cossacks. I have nothing but pride in my actions. Because I was trained properly others did not have to die."

She looked around Clark to Dee. "Is that what you want, little one? Do you want all your friends to die because you are afraid that things are a little unfair?"

"Nobody's going to die," Clark said with conviction.

Diana looked up in the air and waved her blades, laughing sardonically. "It's war, Kryptonian! I have seen what will happen if this 'Justice League' is not prepared properly. When I told you I'd walk through the deepest pits of Hades, Clark, I meant what I said. We will swim in the blood of our opponents."

Clark took a horrific look at the woman in front of him. "You're insane."

Diana laughed deeper, tears crawling down her cheeks. "I wish I was." Her arms dropped to her side. "I was visited with a vision more than six months ago and every night I relive the vision in my mind's eye."

"Diana," Clark said softly.

She lifted her right arm and turned around finding everyone staring at her. "I have seen all of you … all of you…," she choked up and cried out. "I've seen all of you rendered limb from limb in that field. Your bodies lay broken and lifeless as Clark and I fight to our own deaths."

She turned around and pointed at Dee. "You will be the first, Moonbeam."

Dee's eyes widened and her pupils went from black to red. "No, no, no, no!"

"Yes," Diana turned again and pointed at Mary. "You wondered how I knew your full name, Mary Walker." She paused a moment and pointed to Maya. "And you Maya Lopez, do you wonder how I know your true name given to you by Ares himself is Echo. And you Talia Josephine never giving a reason for people to call you T.J."

She turned lastly to Dee. "You, Moonbeam Robromawithz. And you Kal-el last son of Krypton how do think I know all that I know?"

With the heel of her hand she wiped at her cheek. "I have stood before your grave markers."

Dee was on her knees openly crying.

"I have seen what will happen if you do not take this training seriously." She brought in a lung full of air. "I have given up my life with my people. Once I was found missing I will have been forever cast out, never to return. I will never see my mother's face again. However, I was chosen out of thousands of my people. I was given the choice of staying in the lands of my birth and letting fate have her way, or under cover of night, steal away from my bed and forever be banished into the world of man.

"The Goddess Demeter granted to me a destiny to change the course of this war. If I were to travel to a far away land and train four young women in the Amazonian ways, then the webs of fate would be forestalled."

Her breath was haggard at the end, but quickly coming under control. The Amazon watched Clark as he gazed at his fiancé with fear in his eyes; fear for her and their unborn child.

"If it is your will, Clark, I will die by your side in battle, or if it your will we shall prepare and destroy the enemy in glorious battle."

Mary stepped off the porch and started down the driveway. "Or we can say kiss my lily white butt and get out of dodge."

"They will hunt you down, Mary Walker."

Mary spun around. "So it's either die here or somewhere else?"

Diana nodded her head.

"Then I choose to die on my own terms," the brunette said and turned once again to walk away.

"Coward," Diana spat.

Mary jerked back and swung a roundhouse at Diana's head watching as the Amazon dropped her blades and grabbed the fist out of the air as Clark had done earlier. The left uppercut came next which was caught as well.

Mary screamed in aggravation. They stood together as Diana held her fists tight in her own watching Mary's face redden with the effort.

"You abandon those that sheltered you and she that made your release from that torturous laboratory possible. You are truly a coward of the worst sort, Mary Walker."

Mary twisted and tried to pull away. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"

The Amazon pressed on. "You run away from everyone that has ever helped you. Whenever the outlook is not as you like you run like the simpering, sniveling, pitiful coward that you are."

Mary lost it, whatever control she once had and funneled every bit of strength she had in her hatred toward the Amazon. Her hands were the first to ignite in flame followed by her arms and she pushed that flame at Diana engulfing the Amazon from head to foot as they continued to test their wills.

"That's all you have, Mary?" Diana screamed out from the flames. "I've danced in the fires of Apollo's race across the sky. Pitiful!"

In a rage Mary pulled her right fist free and slammed it into Diana's chest with a burst of flame behind. The Amazon was tossed in the air and came down thirty feet away in a tumble. She stood on shaky legs and faced the still burning anger of her opponent.

"Better!"

The flames around Diana died away as she raced to continue the fight and pulled her fist back as she did. Mary stepped to the side pushing another blast of flame through her punch. The Amazon staggered to the side but kept her feet.

"Again!"

Mary pulled back but stopped. She looked at her arms, each in turn and then started whipping them.

"I'M ON FIRE!"

"YES!" yelled Diana. "Revel in it, Mary. Recognize the feeling that it took to call that fire. The bloodlust you felt when we struggled!"

She looked at her the woman that antagonized her. A smile came to her face. "You freakin' crack whore. You pissed me off on purpose!"

Diana approached her with her hand held out. Mary grabbed it and Diana pulled her in kissing either side of her cheek. "Revel in the bloodlust, Bloody Mary."

The fire eased down and extinguished itself.

Dee still knelt behind Clark when a much calmer Diana stepped around Clark and they dropped to their knees together.

"I don't wanna die," cried Dead Girl.

"Then train with me, child."

Clark took Dee's hand and held it in his own. "I'll do my best to make sure nothing happens to you."

"You cannot protect her, Clark, neither can I," Diana stated plainly. "The only thing we can do is help her develop into the hero that I know lays behind those red eyes."

Dee sniffed. "Hero?"

The Amazon nodded. "I have seen your powers, little one. They are devastating."


	10. Remus

Chapter Ten

Remus

**Luthor Mansion**

Sheriff Nancy Adams stood in the entry way just off the main garage housing Lex's many expensive cars. She tapped away at her self-winding Timex that she purchased at the local hardware store as an impulse item. She was not a patient woman.

"You wanna tell me again how it is you know what's gonna happen?"

Delan McHenry on retainer to LuthorCorp flashed a document at the sheriff. "I'm in-the-know about as much as you are, Sheriff. I was provided with the transcript of a conversation that you've already seen. "

"And where exactly did you …"

Before she had the chance to finish her question they heard the sound of an automatic garage door opener fulfilling its intended purpose.

"Miller," Sheriff Adams pointed. "Make sure that door stays closed until the suspect is away from the car."

The deputy nodded.

A car entered the garage and the ignition cut. The sound of a car door slamming closed and the clicking of high heels echoed as they led closer to the door.

Adams nodded to Miller and he quickly opened the door. The approaching figure stopped abruptly and went wide-eyed.

"Lana Luthor," Sheriff Adams twanged the name. "Fancy seeing you here."

0

"Where's Diana?" Chloe asked as she slid her hand across Clark's shoulder.

"Down on the back forty with Dee," he replied. "She seems to think I'd interfere with her training."

Chloe pushed against his chest leaning him back against the couch as she straddled his lap. "I don't know if you've noticed but we're up here all alone."

His gaze out of the loft broke and his full attention diverted to his fiancé. "Where's everyone else?"

She smiled slyly. "Bart is behind the house with them."

He crooked an eyebrow. "That was awfully convenient."

Her tongue slipped to the side of her lips and the sly smile turned seductive. "Uh huh."

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that?"

Chloe's head dipped down under his chin and her tongue tasted his skin before answering. "I got spoiled at the Fortress."

Clark's hands moved from her hips and brushed upward. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

She sat up abruptly and looked him in the eyes. "In case you haven't noticed you've been doing the very thing that made me fall in love with you in the first place."

His head cocked a little to the side.

"Your selflessness, you big dope." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Clark, four girls who you don't even know have dropped in to your lap from nowhere. Not only are you housing them, feeding them, and generally being someone that they look up to, you're making them a part of something bigger than themselves."

"They needed help," he said as he began to blush slightly.

"And you helped them. You made them feel wanted and you let them have a choice in the life they wanted to lead." Her lips dropped down on the other side of his neck. "Now I'm letting you know that you are wanted." After setting another kiss under his ear she whispered. "I'm dropping myself in your lap, and I wanted you to know that there's a choice you can make in the next ten seconds."

He stretched his neck out and let her have a bit more access. "What's that?"

"Couch or floor?"

0

"Awww, no fair," Mary whined when she heard a little more from the direction of the barn than she was supposed to hear.

0

"What's that noise?" Dead Girl asked as she cocked an ear in the direction of the barn. "Sounds like someone's hurt."

Diana smiled to herself. "Just the opposite, Dee. Now back to your concentration."

0

"Bart!" Talia yelled. "You're support to be spotting me."

His head was turned in the direction of the barn as a grin wiped itself across his face. "Go Big Guy."

0

Maya looked around at everyone's attention at the barn. "What's going on?" At nobody's answer she tried again. "Guys?"

0

"Okay," Chloe squeezed out a few breaths. "Sex four feet above the floor is a lot more work than I thought it would be."

Clark brushed the hair out of her eyes with his hand. "Not much leverage to work with."

"Not that it was bad," she laughed.

"Definitely not bad."

She spun around and found a spot across his chest that needed more of her body stretched around. "That thing at the end when you kinda swooped … whoa," she breathed.

Clark shrugged a little. "I kinda lost concentration then. We almost crashed."

0

Diana leaned against a weathered and strong oak as she supervised Dee's training. The pre-teen was amidst thrusting with her dagger two hundred times in succession and Diana's thoughts wandered.

Her eyes followed up the hill to the house and barn in the distance. She whispered to herself the origins of her race. "The Amazons of the Doiantian Valley were by no means gentle, well-conducted folk; they were brutal and aggressive, and their main concern in life was war. War, indeed, was in their blood, daughters of Ares as they were and of the Nymph Harmonia, who lay with the god in the depths of the Akmonion Wood and bore him girls who fell in love with fighting."

"Diana?"

"Hmm," she answered still in thought.

"You love to fight?"

A soft melancholy smile took her features and she turned to Dee. "Amazons have joyed in ruthless fight, in charging steeds, from the beginning: all the toil of men do they endure; and therefore evermore the spirit of the War-god thrills them through. They fall not short of men in anything: their labor-hardened frames make great their hearts for all achievement; never faint their knees nor tremble."

Dee looked at her with eagerness.

"At the fall of Troy, _Quintus Smyrnaeus_ wrote: Rumor speaks their queen (my mother) to be a daughter of Ares the mighty Lord of War. Therefore no woman may compare with her in prowess - if she be a woman, not a God come down in answer to our prayers."

"You're the granddaughter of Ares?"

Diana nodded slightly. "I am the daughter of Hippolyte, Queen of the Amazons, and daughter of Ares."

Dee almost bounced. "So that makes you a princess!"

The Amazon's eyes cast downward. "No longer." She sighed and then continued. "The night I stole away from my bed I gave up that responsibility."

She looked back up at Dee and at her confusion.

"I told my mother of the vision that Demeter gave me." She almost scoffed at her next words. "She said it was the will of Ares and I was to not interfere in the matters of men."

"Then why …I mean she's your mom, right."

"Dee, one day you will be faced with a decision. A choice may go against everything that you believe and another will be to sit by the side and allow evil to have its way. Knowing that you could have turned the tide of battle would you sit by knowing that countless lives were lost because you were afraid of what your mother would think?"

Dee looked down. "I guess not."

"Then you are wise beyond your years, young one, for many leaders of the world would choose to sit by because of what others would think."

"Why do you call me young one? I mean I'm not a little girl."

Diana laughed with mirth. "All of you are young to me, Dee. Remember when I said that I was your age when I killed seven men in battle?"

Dee nodded.

"That was against the Cossacks that the Russian Tsar Nicholas the First sent to raid my home for women of childbearing age."

She saw Dee's confusion once more. "Do you know nothing of the history of the world, child?"

Dee shrugged her shoulders.

"Nicholas the First ruled between the years 1825 and 1855."

The Amazon watched as Dee's eyes grew wide. "I was twelve in the year 1852."

0

Clark and Chloe stood by the loft window and stared out as they let the warming breeze waft through.

"It'll be spring soon," Clark commented.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his chest still amazed that she could no longer touch her hands together. "You'll be revealing yourself soon."

Clark didn't know what to think at that. "I know when the time comes that I don't want to hide myself like Oliver."

She looked up from his chest. "You want everyone to know that Clark Kent is Superman?"

Clark looked down with a frown on his face. "Super what?"

"Oops," she winced.

He stepped back and lightly took hold of Chloe's shoulders. "Is there something you're hiding?"

Chloe continued her pained face. "Diana might have mentioned something."

"Chloe," warned Clark.

She stepped back and waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, fine. She told me about your future."

Clark's eyes fluttered in exasperation. "Great, more destiny crap."

"It's not like that. It's good things."

His hands turned to fists and he set them on his hips. "Like what," he said disbelievingly.

"Like everyone will know your name."

He shrugged. "Well I figured … since, you know, alien and all."

"I'm not just talking about the people of Earth, Clark. She said all the people in all the known galaxies."

His stomach rolled and his knees felt weak. "What," he croaked.

She decided she would tell him everything and hope for the best somewhat like ripping off a band-aid. "She said you would be the one shining example of humanity across the galaxy. And that you would be the defender of Earth. And that you would be known as Superman."

Clark's hand reached to his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

He rushed over to the opened window and breathed in the fresh air as deeply as he could.

"I think it's kinda catchy," added Chloe as she tried to lighten the mood.

He spared her a quick glance of horror and turned to empty his stomach over the side.

Chloe shrugged. "Or not."

She gave him a moment and waited for the heaving to subside. He lifted his head up and tried breathing again until his body movement all but stopped.

"Clark?"

She saw that he was staring out into the distance and she stepped forward to look at what caught his attention. Several police cars were speeding down the road with their lights flashing.

"What's going on?" asked Chloe.

Clark focused his vision and hearing on each of the cars in turn until he stopped at the third of six. "Lana."

"What!"

"She's alive."

"She's _what_!"

Realization hit Clark a moment later. "Lex."

Chloe's face startled. "They're going to let him out."

He looked back at his fiancé and she at him. "Crap, Clark. Go, go find out what's going on."

He lifted his bracelet to his mouth. "Chameleon Mode."

The clothes he was wearing melted into the white jumpsuit that he normally wore at the Fortress of Solitude and then it faded into the background making him invisible in all but a feint shimmering. Chloe's eyes tracked him as he jumped into the air and out of the window. In half a second she lost the shimmering and sight of her fiancé.

0

Clark followed the line of cars to the Sheriff's office just on the outside of town near the Smallville water tower. He focused his vision and hearing once more on the figure of Lana Luthor as they exited the car and through bookie procedures. Once she was place in the one and only interrogation room he watched as Sheriff Adams stepped in the room.

The sheriff read the Miranda rights for the tape recorder that was placed in the center of the table.

"Well, Ms. Luthor," there seems to be a misunderstanding as to where you've been the last nine months. Care to fill me in?"

Lana stared at the recorder. "I set up my husband Lex in a plan to fake my death so that I could come back and be with my one true love, Clark Kent."

Clark dropped about ten feet in the air before righting himself.

"Was Mr. Kent involved?"

"Yes, it was his plan to blow up the car, frame Lex, and have me come back to steal the money out of the safe in Lex's office."

"Uh huh," replied the sheriff. "Anyone else involved in this plot?"

"Martha Kent and my best friend Chloe Sullivan."

"Senator Kent?"

"Yes."

"All for the money?"

Sheriff Adams leaned back in her chair. "Ms. Luthor would it surprise you to know that at the time of your supposed death Ms. Sullivan was being transported to the hospital and died in the operating room."

Lana ignored the question.

"Anything you want to add to your statement Ms. Luthor?"

Again Lana ignored the question.

Sheriff Adams turned off the recorder, pocketed the tape and left the room. McHenry was standing outside watching the interrogation and smiled brightly at the sight of the sheriff.

"As a representative of LuthorCorp we hereby demand you inform Judge McAlister of District 291 of the status of Lana Luthor and release Mr. Luthor of his wrongful imprisonment."

Sheriff stared down the high priced lawyer. "I'll inform Judge McAlister, and I suggest you keep that slick tongue of yours to a minimum around here, McHenry, 'cause as sure as I'm standing here that girl is lying her kiester off."

"Be that as it may, Sheriff, Mr. Luthor was put in prison for the murder of Lana Luthor and there she sits in your interrogation room."

"That she is. That she is."

The sheriff walked out to the main office and sighted a deputy. "Farris, I want you and Johnston over at the Kent Farm. Pick up Clark and Ms. Kent if she's there, for questioning." She turned to another deputy. "Keenan, I want you to get me the whereabouts of Chloe Sullivan. Last I heard she was in Metropolis workin' for the Daily Planet."

0

Clark took his time flying home under cover of his Chameleon Mode. Chaotic thoughts ran through his head at the resurrection of Lana and whatever reason she had to blatantly lie about his, his mother, and Chloe.

'Why,' kept running though his mind over and over again until he disengaged his cloak and alit to the ground in by the front porch.

Talia stepped from around the house smiling in admiration. "That never gets old."

Clark snapped out if his internal dialog. "Huh?"

Talia swooped her hand skyward. "Yanno, up, up, and away."

"Oh, uh yeah," he responded. He focused his hearing on Chloe and found her still in the barn. "I got a thing," he said as he strode off to find his fiancé.

"Sure," nodded Talia.

He stepped inside and made his way up the stairs when he saw Chloe standing at the top. She saw the confused look on his face.

"What's up?"

"It's her, but …"

Chloe stepped forward and laid her hands on his forearms with concern. "Clark?"

He looked into her green eyes. "She's saying that it was a set up to get Lex's money."

"Lana?" Chloe said with disbelief.

He nodded. "That's not the worst part."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Apparently it was all a plan that me, you and my mom concocted."

Now both of Chloe's eyebrows climbed in disbelief. "Right and you're the Easter Bunny."

"The sheriff is sending deputies out to arrest us right now."

"WHAT!" yelled Chloe as she looked out the loft window in search of flashing red and blue lights. Her head spun back. "Clark we have to get out of here. We can't do anything if we're locked up and we're the only people that are going to be able to do anything about Lex if he skates on this."

He nodded until his eyes focused. "Yeah, yeah you're right." He turned his head to scan the surroundings finding the girls, Diana and Bart. "I'll tell the others. Get anything you might need. We're not going to be able to come back here for a while."

Clark sped off and Chloe dashed down the steps, out the front of the barn and to the house. A second later Bart sped into the kitchen to find Chloe pulling an empty box from the hallway closet.

"Got the info. What can I do?" Bart barked.

She tossed him the box. "Incidentals."

"Huh?"

"Toothbrushes, toiletries, necessities."

He grinned. "Right." He sped off to the upstairs bathroom and then sped back down again. "Oh, by the way, I love it when you're all commander chick."

Chloe grimaced. "Bart!"

He smirked once and disappeared in a red blur.

She looked left and then right distress showing on her face when Clark appeared at the front door with Dee in his arms and Diana right behind him.

"Clark," Chloe almost yelled. "Where are we going?"

His head cocked to the side. "Their here. I'll be right back."

Stepping out onto the porch he noted out of the corner of his eye that that Talia, Mary, and Maya had arrived. "Jor-el."

"My son," replied a hollow voice from his bracelet.

"It's time."

Clark's clothes morphed once more that day slimming into the familiar skintight jumpsuit that he and Chloe wore at the fortress and then the colors changed to a bright blue. Red boots formed along with briefs, and an ankle length billowing cape with the same color. Lastly, the El family crest appeared on his chest in red and yellow.

"Jesus, that's hot," Mary gasped.

Clark turned his head slightly to the girls. A calm smile overtook his face. "Find Chloe. Do what she says. I'll return."

Maya swallowed and watched as Clark rose a few feet off the ground, leaned forward and disappeared.

Flashing lights appeared outside the fence-line. The patrol car that was currently occupied by Deputies Ken Farris and Richard Johnston came to a sliding stop in front of the Kent farm. Their eyes froze on the figure blocking the way dressed up like it was Halloween.

A strong breeze blew up against the frame of the lone sentinel. His cape tugged slightly against his neck as it rose up and undulated back and forth.

Deputy Farris opened his door and stepped out. His hand went to his holster and unsnapped the restraining catch. "S'at you Clark?"

The sentinel stood still, his fists tight against his waist in waiting.

"Looks like you been workin' out," Farris said trying to put his goal at ease.

Clark looked the deputy in eyes. "I cannot allow you on this farm, Deputy."

Farris chuckled a little and nodded to his partner. "Hear that Rich? Said we can't come in."

0

"We're not gonna leave him out there!" Talia shouted at Chloe.

"He knows what he's doing," the blonde girl replied. "We need to get out of here. Bart."

Talia slammed her hand on the table. "He saved us the other night. We're not going anywhere." She stopped and looked at her friends. "I mean … I'm… I'm staying."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Crap. UUUGggh. What she says," she growled and thumbed at Talia.

Dee showed all her teeth. "I'm in!"

Maya was already out the door and grabbing the pry bar she used in her duel with Diana.

Bart dropped the box he was carrying and reached into an inside pocket to retrieve his shaded glasses. After slipping them on he raised his hood. "Ready to go all Alamo, Chloelicious?"

Diana raised her eyes at Clark's fiancé. "Shall we make our stand, Shaman?"

"Huh?"

"You are Clark's heart, the center of his belief in this world, and as such the heart of this group of misfits we have banded. I think with your unique powers of healing and the role you will play in the future that the role of Shaman belongs to you, Chloe."

Shaman dropped the coat she was holding and looked out the window toward the front gate. Her steps shuffled as she made her way closer and slid the lace curtain aside. The sight of Clark out there alone pulled at her heart. She saw that he wore the costume that they designed with the help of Jor-el. He had made a decision to announce himself that day. She could do no less.

As she stared out of the window she whispered, "Go to him. Protect the girls, Diana. Don't let them do something stupid."


	11. Showdown

Chapter Eleven

Showdown

Maya felt the wind in her face as she gripped the seven foot pry bar in her two hands and dashed as fast as she could to defend the farm and her new friend. The dirt under her feet kicked up in puffs of dust as she dug in bound after bound. Her heart increased its beating slightly and her field of vision narrowed to the police car at the head of the drive.

Deputy Johnston looked toward the house and noticed a teen girl running toward them carrying a stick or pole of some type. "Hey Ken," he called to his partner. "Head's up."

Deputy Farris nodded. "I see her." His eyes moved back to the imposing figure ten feet in front of him and edged up. "Hey Clark, what say we take a ride down to the station and have ourselves a little talk."

Hearing the quick footfalls behind him Clark turned his head at Maya's approach. He held up a hand to warn her away and as he did he heard the POP of a weapon discharge.

"NO!" Maya screamed.

She planted an end of the pry bar into the ground and vaulted into the air. At the same time Clark reached out and grabbed the leads to the Taser that was shot at him and pulled the weapon out of the Deputy's hand.

Maya whipped the bar around at the top of her arc, ten feet in the air and headed down centering on the skull of the man who shot her leader. Before the bar found its mark in deadly accuracy Clark gave a burst of super-speed and blocked the impact with his hand.

Maya's feet landed on the bumper and the hood of the police cruiser respectively. The sight of the thick metal bar a scant inch from his face drove Deputy Farris backward and to the ground.

"SHIT!" Johnston yelled from inside the car. Without even thinking he grabbed the transmitter from its cradle and yelled. "Officer down! Officer down! We're being attacked at the Kent Farm!"

Farris back-peddled a few feet and grabbed at his holster withdrawing his service weapon, and was joined a second later as Johnston did the same.

Johnston dropped to a crouch between the open door and the body of the car with Maya in his sights. Before he had a chance to flip the safety off his weapon Maya swung her staff around and knocked it out of his hands.

CRACK!

Farris centered his aim on the chest of his attacker and pulled the trigger on his own weapon, but instead of the usual result of the perpetrator falling to the ground a hand snapped out and grabbed the bullet. He readjusted his aim to the very large figure in front of him glaring with red eyes.

He never had another chance to pull the trigger again because the barrel was scorching hot. Farris dropped his gun and yelled out in pain.

The Deputy back-peddled again in panic. "What – what the hell are you!"

A half second later a blur appeared on Johnson's the side of the car slamming the door closed with him in the way.

"Diana!"

The Amazonian stopped at the sound of Clark's yell.

"I heard their guns," she explained.

He breathed in slightly in frustration. "I thought I told you to listen to Chloe."

She smiled brightly. "And I did, Kryptonian."

The faint sound of sirens sounded in the distance.

Clark looked around to see the rest of the girls halfway up the drive and Bart standing beside him. The red-costumed teen surveyed the scene. "This ain't good."

Farris scrambled to his feet and started running down the street to the sound of his back-up.

By the time the rest of them arrived Clark was beside himself. "The whole reason I came out here was to give you all enough time to escape."

Diana checked on the unconscious Deputy Johnston. "We will not let others fight our battle, Clark, and we will not leave a friend."

"Yeah!" Dee sounded from the behind Mary.

"This isn't a battle. They can't hurt me," Clark stressed.

"It's beside the point, Clark," Talia interjected.

He shook his head. "All of you will be …"

Mary laid her hand on his shoulder. "We're already in danger. We're wanted by the police. We're a team, big guy," she smirked. "Yanno, that all for one and one for all crap."

"That was the Three Musketeers," Talia snarked.

"There were four musketeers weren't there?" Dee asked. "Why'd they call it three musketeers then?"

"Biiite meee," Mary sang.

Diana laughed to herself at the camaraderie.

Clark looked down the road once more at the approaching police cars.

"Fine," he said in resignation. "Codenames only." He pointed at Maya. "Echo." At Dee. "Dead Girl."

"That's me!" she chimed.

At Talia. "Are you sure you want Cheerleader Girl?"

She squirmed for a moment. "Kind of a mouthful, huh?"

"Nocturne," Diana said from behind them.

Talia turned and eyed the Amazon as she remembered the vision she told them about. "Yeah, Nocturne's cool."

At Mary he winced and turned to Diana. "Bloody Mary?"

Diana smiled and nodded.

Mary sternly interjected. "And that is NOT B.M. for short."

"We know Bart is Impulse," Clark added.

"And you're Boy Scout," said Bart. "Can we find some bad guys to fight now instead of the police?"

"Boy Scout?" Dee winced. "That's kinda lame. Diana, what's Clark's name?"

"Superman."

Clark cringed and tried to change the topic and turned to Bart. "We need radios like before."

Bart nodded. "Be back in a flash."

"Diana, I want to make sure they don't try to come at us from behind. Take Nocturne and patrol the south end. Dead Girl, you and Bloody Mary … we have got to come up with something different; that name screams violence."

"S'okay, Supes. It fits," replied Mary.

"Fine you two I need over in the back forty." He thought for a moment. "This is a defend only situation. Do not attack them. Once this is over with I want to be able to say we did what we had to do."

With a second thought he added, "Echo, can you get off the police car."

"My foot's stuck."

He looked down at the where her foot was and noted that the metal was bent around the sides of her foot. Clark set his hand on one side and pushed down bending the metal to the side. "Great," he whispered to himself. "Destruction of public property, assault on a police officer."

The team split up to their respective assignments and Echo hopped down off the car.

"I guess you don't have anything to cover your face?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't care if they know who I am."

Clark nodded to himself. "Stay to my side just in case."

A red blur stopped at his side. "Sorry for the wait. I got Chloe set up with the infra red and motion sensors inside."

He handed Clark an earpiece and then one to Maya. "Where you want me at Superman?" Bart chuckled a little at the name.

"Find a vantage point. I don't want to be surprised."

He tapped his earpiece. "Watchtower, you there?"

Chloe's voice came back. "I have everyone on screen, Supermaaan," she teased. "And I'm Shaman now."

"Uh, okay."

'Too many names,' he thought to himself.

Echo alerted on her com. "Here they come."

She stood to Clark's right and behind him far enough back to work her makeshift staff.

"Remember, don't hurt any of them."

Echo gripped the bar of metal and set her face in grim fashion.

0

Three patrol cars and one SUV approached from the west and Clark heard sirens from the east. Farris met the first car at the edge of the Kent property and Clark focused his hearing.

"…Johnston's down, probably dead. I don't know how he did it."

"Where's your weapon?"

"It melted."

"Have you been drinking, Farris?"

"No, I swear. It's melted. Beams shot out of his eyes."

"Uh huh." "Tell you what; why don't you have yourself a sit-down on the road over there and think about that again. Mallard, pull up behind the cruiser there."

The first car engaged and followed the Sheriff's instructions. Once he shut off the engine Sheriff Adams alighted from the car and pulled up on her utility belt. Clark noticed that she didn't bother with unsnapping her weapon holster.

"Missster Kent," she began. "Halloween was almost five months ago."

Her eyes took in the scene and the unconscious body of Deputy Johnston. "Mallard check out Johnston."

"He's just unconscious, Sheriff. He was about to shoot my friend. I couldn't let that happen."

Sheriff Adams set her hands on her hips. "And what reason would he have had to do such a thing?"

"Your deputy tried to taze me with my back turned. Echo defended me." Clark said matter-of-factly.

She looked at Clark's feet and saw the discharged Taser. "Uh huh. Mister Kent, you're wanted for questioning in regards to the disappearance of Lana Luthor. I sent my boys out to pick you and your mother up."

"She's lying, Sheriff."

A grim smile crossed the Sheriff's face. "And exactly how would you know that Mister Kent."

Clark had no air of embarrassment about him when he answered. "I eavesdropped."

"The room I talked to her in is sound-proofed. You wanna tell me how you managed that one?"

Echo eyed Mallard who unsnapped his weapon's restraint strap. "Superman," she whispered.

She hefted her staff.

Clark X-rayed through the car and saw what she was alerting him about. "Sheriff, you might want to tell your deputy to holster his weapon. I don't want Echo to hurt him."

Adams' eyes went wide and angry. "Mallard! Is your weapon clear?"

The deputy look properly abashed. "Uh…"

"Holster that side arm and go sit with Farris," she barked.

"But…"

"If I have to repeat myself you're going to be looking for a job tomorrow morning." She watched as Mallard secured his weapon and then turned back to Clark. "Now Mister Kent would you like to go change out of your jammies before we go down?"

Clark grimaced. "Do you have an arrest warrant, Sheriff?"

Sheriff Adams ran her tongue over her teeth in mild frustration. "Do I really need to do this, Mister Kent? We can save ourselves…"

Clark kept his demeanor calm and forthright. "According to Kansas State Code of Justice section 12 subsection C paragraph 2 you need to bring a warrant with you when you arrest someone for conspiracy, Sheriff."

He watched as her eyes narrowed. "That goes for Echo as well. I was well within my rights to refuse your deputies access to my property and was attacked without provocation. The only action we took was in defense of private property and in our self-preservation. I'm sure my lawyer will be most insistent that I press charges of trespass and assault. However if you like we can go our separate ways until you produce that warrant?"

The Sheriff leaned back and tipped her hat up. "Wooo doggies, Mister Kent that was a mouthful. I'm sure an old bo-hick country sheriff like myself didn't understand a word of that lawyer-eze rigmarole that was spewing from your mouth. But I'll tell you this. I'll be back and I'm leavin' my boys here to make sure you don't get anymore smart ideas."

She turned to leave but before she got two steps Clark called her back. "Sheriff, if you still want to talk we can do so inside. I just don't want me or mine arrested because of Lex Luthor's insistence on getting out of jail."

The Sheriff looked somewhat wary, but nodded her acceptance. "Right behind you, Mr. Kent."

He tapped his earpiece. "Diana, front gate, Impulse backup Nocturne. Echo, you're with me. Shaman, we're coming in." He turned to Sheriff. "Coffee, Sheriff?"

0

The three of them walked in and saw Chloe at the table with two open suitcases atop.

"Their holding the ground, Diana's cool."

"Miss Sullivan, may I assume that you're Shaman?"

An uneasy grin was returned. "Hi, Sheriff."

She went over and helped herself to a fresh cup of coffee before leaning against the counter. "So, Mister Kent…"

Clark looked down before he started. "Hold on a sec. this might be more believable if we're on even ground."

He lifted his bracelet to his mouth. "Casual mode, home."

Clark's Superman costume melted back into the jumpsuit and then out again to his red coat, t-shirt, and blue jeans. Sheriff Adams' cup slipped a little spilling half its contents to the floor. Her jaw also opened a little in awe at what she was seeing.

"I'm not exactly from around here, Sheriff Adams."

0

"An Alien?"

"Right."

"Meteor rocks?"

"Kryptonite actually."

"Super powers?"

"Uh huh."

"Right," Sheriff Adams nodded. "I'll be right back with that arrest warrant."

At that moment the screen door opened and Nocturne ran inside. She stopped and looked at the trio around the table. "Sorry, pee break."

Off she ran to the bathroom, and Sheriff Adams dropped back into her seat. "That girl was blue."

Clark nodded. "Uh huh."

0

"We have incoming," announced Chloe. "Green Arrow and Cyborg."

"Can I have some more coffee?"

0

"Boy Scout, what's the situa…ahh hello Sheriff," Green Arrow said as he opened the front door.

"Superman," Chloe corrected.

"You're not helping," Clark said as he rolled his eyes.

Cyborg stepped inside. "You can't go changing your call-sign like that, Boy Scout. Gotta be a consensus, and Superman screams EGO."

The Sheriff's radio squawked and she answered. "Go home. Leave me the SUV."

Clark smiled. "Call everyone in, Chloe."


	12. Ares

Chapter Twelve

Ares

Sheriff Adams leaned forward on her elbows. A lazy finger circled the rim of her coffee mug as she contemplated the situation.

"So, you're sayin' that all those times that you were Johnny-on-the-spot …"

"He was really there doing the hero thing," Chloe elaborated.

"And why are you tellin' me all this Mister Kent?

Clark leaned in and crossed his arms on the table. "To prove Lana's lying."

Green Arrow yelled from the living room. "Whoa, hold up. Lana Luthor?"

The costumed figure walked in the kitchen. "I thought she was dead?"

Chloe rolled her eyes in mild annoyance. "She came back."

Green Arrow looked down in contemplation, and Clark continued. "See, there are certain people in the League that are – well, rich, and I have my own source of money. I don't have any need for what Lex can put in his safe."

The Sheriff's eyes tracked to Green Arrow and then back to Clark. "And the whole 'Clark is the love of my life' bit?"

Clark moved his hand to cover his fiancé's. "Chloe's the love of my life, and she pregnant with our daughter. We're engaged to be married."

"BABY!" screamed Dee from the hallway as she ran to the kitchen.

Sheriff Adams took in the very pale girl with dark circles around her eyes and watched as she wormed her way in Chloe's lap to listen for the baby.

"I'm only a couple of months along," Chloe squealed a little as Dee tickled her sides in her attempts.

"And she's?" the Sheriff asked with a nod in Dee's direction.

"That's Dead Girl," Clark answered.

At her codename Dee popped her head up from under the table, and grinned. "Baby!"

"Ain't she a little young for the superhero biz, Mister Kent?"

Clark shrugged a bit. "She's really hard to hurt, Sheriff."

Curious, the sheriff inquired. "What's her power?"

Dee chirped from where she was. "I'm dead. That's my power."

"Dead?"

"Uh huh," Dee nodded eagerly.

"Chloe," interrupted Green Arrow. "Can you access the computer at the watchtower?"

She nodded. "It would be easier with the password."

Green Arrow smirked. "JL52931GA"

Chloe typed away at her laptop, and Clark saw the expectant look on his friend's face. "Do you know something?"

Green Arrow nodded. "I think I know how Lana's come back from the dead."

At that Sheriff Adams took to her feet. "Now that would be very helpful, Mister … Arrow."

The archer smiled at her. "I seemed to remember a project that Lex was working on last year when we were in Egypt."

"I'm in," Chloe said. "What am I looking for?"

"Do a search for Remus."

The clicking of the keyboard ended and a couple of seconds later Chloe looked really interested in what was on the screen. "She's a clone?"

Green Arrow nodded. "Sort of. Cloning is illegal, but he found a loophole." He paused and saw the attentive looks of his friends. "She's not exactly a clone, just biometric flesh grown over a robotic endoskeleton."

Chloe gave him a nauseated look. "So she's the Terminator."

Green Arrow nodded. "Pretty much. The way I think is Lex has found some way to have her picked up and delivered to the police where she answers specific questions pointing the finger at the one person who always winds up destroying his plans."

"Mister Kent," the Sheriff concluded.

"He probably figures that Clark won't expose his own secret to get out of jail thinking that 'the truth will set him free' or something. So with him tied up with you," he pointed at the Sheriff. "He's free to do what he wants."

"Project Ares," Chloe offered. "Oh no."

Clark turned back to his fiancé. "What?"

"I think I found out why Diana's been so paranoid. Look." She spun the laptop around to Clark and he began speeding through the files.

A picture of Lois's old military boyfriend popped up on the screen and Clark's face went white. "Ol … Arrow, we need the whole team. We've got to stop this before they're activated. And we need all the explosives you can get."

"Whoa, whoa there Mister Kent," the sheriff interrupted. "I have to draw the line there at …"

"Sheriff Adams, you don't understand. Through his 33.1 experiments Lex has found a way to meld the powers of a lot of Kryptonite infected people into one person, and I'm guessing that's what was under the dam before it burst. I had a hard time bringing one of those guys down, I can't imagine what an army could do."

He turned around. "Diana?"

The Amazon came into the kitchen and saw what Clark was pointing at on the computer screen. He watched as her eyes hardened.

"It's them isn't it?" he asked.

She gave a nod and he turned back to Chloe. "We have to find them now."

The Sheriff stood and leaned forward on her hands. "Mister Kent, I can't have you goin' off killin' these people. This is a situation for the police."

Clark's face was hard when he turned to face the Sheriff. "If I'm right then Lex has stepped up his program to include these terminators in Project Ares. They aren't people any more than that thing you have in your jail posing as Lana."

"You can't be one hundred percent sure and I won't have you put another person's life in danger even if they are as dangerous as you think," argued Sheriff Adams.

"I can tell."

"How?"

Chloe pulled the top to her laptop closed. "Clark has X-ray vision. He can tell if their skeletons are metal or bone."

A look of skepticism overcame the Sheriff's face. "Mister Kent, I broke a bone in one of my arms and the doctors put three pins in to fix it. Where are they?"

He glanced at one arm and then the other. "Your left humerus, right above the elbow and actually there are two pins, and by the way you might want to get a cholesterol test. There is a forty percent blockage in your brachial artery. Have you been having circulation problems in your fingers?"

The Sheriff grabbed her left hand and her eyebrows clinched in concern. Clark could see that she was flexing her fingers.

0

The next morning was a banner day for LuthorCorp stocks with news that Lex was actually found innocent in the murder of his wife. Upon his release he took the company helicopter to the decimated Ridge Facility that coincidently was destroyed the previous year by Green Arrow and his Kryptonite infected mutants.

Doctor Williams, under cover of wrecking and cleanup crews constructed and opened a large laboratory and holding facilities underneath the once thriving refinery. Therein, on hundreds of multileveled tables lay the objects of Project Ares.

"Begin transition protocols," he said with a hint of anticipation.

The assistant punched in the proper release codes and began the individual automated injections.

Lex walked down the hallway at a brisk pace, a slim smile showed on his face. When he reached the reinforced door leading to the lab proper the four armed guards stood by as the closest punched in an entry code and the vault-like door opened smoothly.

"Status," Lex snapped as he stepped up to the viewing window to observe his personal army to be.

Williams grinned. "Good news on all fronts, Mister Luthor."

0

Chloe was once again seated in front of her computer searching through shipping manifests, invoices, and delivery truck routes trying in vain to determine Lex's current base of operations.

Diana paced on the front porch as she looked into the sky at regular intervals. Clark stood by the front door lost in thought and the girls were out behind the house running through their daily drills.

"Kryptonian," whispered Diana as she turned once more in front of the screen door.

Clark snapped out of his contemplations and glanced up. He saw Diana motion with her head toward the barn and then started off. Clark glanced back to his fiancé and the determined look on her face. "I'll be right back."

She didn't look up but nodded in acknowledgement.

Clark leisurely walked out to the barn and up into the loft where Diana waited by the window. He stood patiently at the top of the stairs knowing that she would speak when she was ready.

"Years from now we will look back on this day, Kryptonian."

Clark tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"For the mistakes we made, for the lives we did not save, for the innocence that those we train today will be lost."

A sinking feeling dropped in his stomach and a knot built itself in his throat. "Today?"

Diana turned and he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Tonight, after sunset. The stars were in conjunction to my vision. You must prepare yourself."

He turned around and looked at the floor of the barn. "What else can I do?"

Diana approached him from behind and laid her hands on his shoulders. "You must gather the glory of Apollo unto yourself, and when the time is right strike swift and hard without compassion or restraint. All depends on you, Kryptonian."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head against his chest. "Tell me your vision, Diana."

The Amazon's voice took on a distant pitch.

"_When the Age of Heroes comes upon the face of Earth,_

_Ares blood rains the unclean across fields of grain._"

"They will come here; an army of those that are alive yet not. They are the unclean."

Clark spun on his heel. "Here?!"

Diana lifted her eyes, looking through her lashes at the man who stood a half foot taller than her. "Why do you think I have had the young warriors train on this terrain?"

Uneasiness spread throughout his body. "Who will die?"

He watched as her lips thinned. "I will not tell you this."

She turned away, but Clark grabbed a hold of her upper arm. "I need to know."

Stopping her steps away Diana turned her head. "You cannot change the mind of Atropos, Kryptonian; the threads of Fate will be cut in their appointed time. Even Zeus has no sway on the tangled skein."

Frustration rained on Clark's emotions. "What are you babbling about?"

Diana turned to face him. "The three aspects of Fate, Clotho: she that gathers the raw material of life from the void of Chaos and spins the threads of life, Lachesis: she whose far seeing eyes measure each creature's life, and Atropos: she whose shears cut the measured threads and chooses where life begins and ends. Each of them weaves the skein of life, Kryptonian.

"There is no power above or below that can interfere in their judgment lest their thread be cut."

At his lack of voice Diana continued. "Before the battle begins Apollo will rain down fire from the sky that will increase the odds in our favor."

Clark backed up against the railing of the loft. "No, not another meteor shower."

Diana shook her hear. "Only a single bolt amid the center of the army. The resulting concussion will reduce their numbers by half. From there on it will be up to us."

The whomping sound of a helicopter sounded in the distance and Clark focused his X-ray vision in the direction. "Lex."

0

The members of the Justice League that were present assembled in front of the house with Clark, Chloe and Diana in the front.

"Wait here," Clark told the rest as the three of them went out to meet their opponent.

Lex alighted from the helicopter and stuffed his hands in his pockets and he leisurely strolled forward with a smug confident look on his face.

"Clark," Lex smiled as he greeted his one time friend. "I've got to say you really need to lay off the steroids."

Clark glared. "I know what you're doing, Lex. I'm giving you one chance to end this in peace."

The billionaire leaned his head back and chuckled with mirth. "Or what? Your little band of Meteor freaks will slap my hand?"

He looked behind Clark at the girls. "Recruiting a little young don't you think?"

Stepping forward Lex grabbed a hold of Clark's jacket. "You didn't think that hiccup last May was going to mean the end of me; did you Clark?"

Diana unsheathed her Falcata and held the blade at her side. "Withdraw your hand, mortal or I will take it as a trophy."

Lex glanced down at the very large blade and sneered slightly, but he did back away. "Got others to do your dirty work, Clark. I must say I'm disappointed."

"Should I end his life? We might be able to avoid the unpleasantness," said Diana with a bite of steel in her voice.

Clark bit at the inside of his lip for a moment. "Leave him."

Lex's eyes widened and a large smile took to his face in delight. "Excellent. Shall we say swords at dawn?" Lex teased.

Clark stepped forward. Lex showed no signs of backing down and stood his ground. "How about your army against mine," Clark spat.

Lex's eye twitched slightly, but the mirth stayed on his face. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Clark."

He turned to Diana. "Remove the pilot."

At her nod she raced over to the helicopter and raised her Falcata. Slicing down she cleaved through the pilot's door and grabbed him by his arm tossing him twenty yards to the side without any regard about harming him.

Lex turned and watched. "What are you doing, Clark. That will cost you money you don't have."

Clark grinned slightly. "Well I guess I might as well make it worth my time then."

He focused his heat vision on the fuel tanks and sent a large burst forward. The Helicopter exploded sending a large cloud of flame and smoke into the sky. Clark stepped in front of Chloe to protect her from the raining debris and left Lex to his own devices.

The billionaire spun around and the moment of fear on his face was worth the giant mess that Clark would later have to clean up.

"You're one of them!" Lex spat.

Clark steeled his face in response. "Bring on your army, Lex. I'll destroy every last one of your abominations, and then I'll come for you."


	13. Sacrifice

Chapter Thirteen

Sacrifice

Watching Lex walk past the smoking remains of his flaunted helicopter to the main road was one of the most satisfying events in Clark's memory. He kept an eye on the young billionaire until a limo arrived ten minutes later to pick him up like a common hitchhiker off the rural road.

Diana sheathed her Falcata and returned to her leader's side. "We must prepare."

Clark nodded and turned to face the four girls as they stood in awe of their newest hero. Mary was the first to run out to meet them.

"That was freakin' fantastic! Did you see the way that chopper went BOOOM!"

Talia, Maya, and Dee were all behind her with gleaming smiles and Clark took them in. "Now's the time to decide. We'll be vastly outnumbered and you four haven't trained nearly enough as Diana and I have."

"Clark," Talia interrupted. "We're …"

"No, T.J. you haven't faced these things before; I have. Each of them will probably have at least the same powers as the one I faced if not more." He clasped his hand behind his back. "He could turn invisible. He was strong and with that strength he had military training. It took me a few minutes to actually take one of them down and you've seen what I can do."

"So you're saying you want us to bail?" Mary replied with sudden anger. "Well FUCK THAT!"

Dee blinked at the outburst. "Uh yeah … what she said."

"I need better weapons," Maya said nonchalantly.

Clark turned to Chloe. "Find out what they want. And call it in to Jor-el. Contact Oliver; they're supposed to be liberating a supply warehouse for some surprises. Let him know what's happening and to be here soonest."

She laid her hand on his forearm. "Where are you going?"

"The Fortress."

0

With his cloaking outfit activated Clark touched off and sailed into the sky. Reaching the upper atmosphere he turned north and made his way to the Fortress of Solitude.

"Jor-el," he called out.

"My son."

"Chloe will be contacting you. Make sure you give her anything she wants. Have it waiting and I'll take it with me when I return."

A short moment passed when he was answered. "I am in contact with her. Is it your intention to share Kryptonian knowledge with the people of Earth?"

"With these people, yes."

Clark came in for a landing just outside the Fortress and walked down the crystal path to the control room. A soft blue surrounded him beneath the Kryptonian crystals when he approached the control panel.

He withdrew a single crystal and set it to activate. "J'onn," he called out.

0

"Got everything, Jor-el?" Chloe said.

"Affirmative, Chloe Sullivan."

She nodded her head. "Great. Tell Clark to hurry back."

She switched wrists and noted the time. "Seven more hours."

0

Lex stormed into the Ridge Facility base of operations. His anger was not very well hidden underneath his normally calm façade. When he reached the main lab and the guard opened the vault-like door he almost yelled.

"Activate them, now."

Dr. Williams turned. "How many, Mister Luthor?"

"All of them. I want them ready to march this afternoon."

0

Clark landed near the front porch an hour later. He noted the return of Oliver's helicopter in the back forty and the presence of Bart and the green archer behind the house with Diana and Maya. When he sat the large cloth sack on the floor of the porch Dee came running out.

"Santa!"

Clark gave her a warm smile. "And have you been a good girl this year?"

The pale girl preened, holding her hands behind her back. "Nope."

Clark crooked an eyebrow and gave her a wry smile. "Well I guess I'll have to break the rules this time, but you have to promise to do better next year."

Dee clapped her hands and made for the sack. "Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie."

He picked it back up and held it to his chest and he sorted through the items. "For you I think we can say that you'll get one of these."

Clark pulled out a bracelet matching his own and Chloe's as well.

Dee's eyes widened. "Ooooh jewelery. Good call."

Clark smirked and saw Chloe standing at the door with Talia beside her; both of them sported mirthful smiles. "Come on, I have something for everyone."

Chloe reached up and tapped her earpiece. "Everyone to the front, Santa Clark has come to town."

0

**Kent Farm 6:58 p.m.**

The sun had set over the horizon almost twenty minutes past and the last vestige of sunlight was minutes away from letting the full moon illuminate the once empty pasture.

Dead Girl pulled the fifth knife of the night out of her ribcage and flipped it around sinking it into the stomach of what might as well been a robot as far as she was concerned. That it had the semblance of an actual flesh and blood human being was long gone along with her trademark humor.

Quips and whining had become a thing of the past and now only her instincts remained and they told her to press on because the others weren't as tough as she was. After all she was already dead … that was her power.

The soldier she stabbed backhanded her to the ground. Just because it didn't hurt when she was stabbed or hit didn't mean that she wasn't affected by the act. She cursed and kicked out at the soldier's knees and watched as they withstood her strongest blow. Instead of waiting to be hit again she rolled backward and tried to gain her feet.

Another soldier stood behind her and grabbed Dead Girl by her head letting its weapon clad hand drag a combat blade cleanly across her exposed throat.

Dead Girl tried screaming in frustration to no avail as her necrotic flesh knitted itself together. She turned and slammed her hand into the soldier's face and went wide-eyed at the results. Her hand passed through the head and she lost her balance falling forward completely through the soldier.

With her throat completely healed she yelled. "Whoa! I'm a ghost!"

The soldier she fell through dropped to the ground shaking violently and steaming through its ears and eyes.

"Excellent!" she growled and took to her feet.

The original soldier she had been fighting seemed to be focusing in on her and stepped in to grab at her head. Dead Girl smiled and stepped forward into and through it and another soldier was down and seemingly out.

At seeing the soldier fall Dead Girl took off at a full run into the thickest part of the battle. She saw Superman being overwhelmed amidst twenty or thirty soldiers grabbing at him. Where Dead Girl ran soldiers fell in waves.

When Superman saw the new power presented by the youngest of them he yelled. "Help the others!"

Dee smiled and ran to her closest friend in need.

Diana sliced the air around her in a blur of blood, steel, and flesh as Dee ran past her dropping ten soldiers without even trying. A thin smile came from the Amazon. "Mary's in trouble," she yelled.

"On my way!"

She was invincible! The soldiers had no defense against her new and fearsome power. She ran past and landed yet another ten to fifteen soldiers when she came to a thin area of the battle.

"Mutant!" she heard from a voice behind her.

Dead Girl turned and started laughing at the soldier holding something other than a blade or gun. It was large and hooked up to something like scuba tanks on his back.

She made her way to him without fear. Her humor was returning. "What's that?"

The soldier never answered her question verbally. Instead it pulled the trigger to its portable incendiary weapon more commonly known as a flame thrower. Its fuel consisting of low-octane gasoline with benzene and polystyrene will normally burn for ten minutes, once ignited, at a temperature of 2200 degrees. Once coated with the sticky gel-like substance the fuel rarely was extinguishable.

Dee started at a quick trot toward the soldier and was startled to a stop by a jet of flame engulfing her body. Unlike the blade and blunt weapons of the enemy she normally shrugged off she actually felt the flame.

Bloody Mary snapped the neck of the soldier she was fighting and out of the corner of her eye she saw Dead Girl drop to her knees and fall amongst the intense heat of jet of flame imitating from her attacker's weapon.

_Dee was hurt. She was really hurt_! "Deeeee!" she screamed and thrust her hands forward toward the soldier that hurt her friend.

Similar flames shot from her hands across the field and struck the soldier that held the flame thrower. The fuel canisters that contained the napalm-like substance exploded seconds later sending a massive shock through the scores of enemy combatants surrounding him.

Bloody Mary was stunned into submission at the loss of the fist of their ranks that day, so stunned that she didn't see one of the soldiers behind her pulling on the trigger of his MP-5 empting its clip into her torso. Her body shuttered repeatedly racked in convulsions from each bullet entering before she dropped face forward into the scorched grass at her feet.

0

**Kent Farm 2:45 p.m.**

Mary sat on the porch looking out into the field at the cool breeze blowing across the green grass when she heard the screen door closing behind her. Dee dropped beside her and slung her arm around her shoulders.

"Whacha doin'?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Nothing squirt."

Dee leaned her head against Mary's shoulder. "Can I help with the nothing?"

"Nah."

Dee lost some of her energy and sighed slightly. "Excited about tonight?"

Mary shook her head a bit. "Nah."

Dee snorted. "Don't worry; I'll look out for you."

"Thanks squirt."

"No prob."

Dee snuggled up closer when she felt the cool breeze pick up. Mary instinctively wrapped her arm around the girl. She dropped her eyes to the pre-teen and smiled slightly.

"Want to go see the cows?"


End file.
